


Ultimate Partnership

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Mormor/Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Assassins & Hitmen, Assault, BAMF Sebastian Moran, Blow Jobs, Crazy Jim, Creepy Moriarty, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Discipline, Dominant Masochism, Explicit Consent, Fetish, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Hurt Moran, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation in Shower, Murder, Murder Kink, Murder Mystery, Murderers, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Punishment, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Sebastian Moran Being an Asshole, Shower Sex, Smut, Stress Baking, Villains, beatings, mormor, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: Just a bit of Mormor.How did they meet? How did this ultimate partnership of crazy and crazier began? Will probably turn into a pretty dark fic, so trigger warnings for tags above.





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> While writing my last story, Drunken Watson, Hidden Feelings my Moran eluded to a relationship with Moriarty, but it wasn't an exclusive relationship. He seemed a bit miffed by John's presence, even though John wasn't there voluntarily. 
> 
> I didn't even realize Mormor was something I wanted to read/write until that moment. 
> 
> And I can't get the ideal out of my head, so I had to write it.

“Who is he!?” Moriarty stared at the men gathered in the room. No one answered, they were all afraid of saying the wrong thing and setting him off. One would look at James Moriarty and think there was nothing to fear, he was small in stature. But he more than made up for it in genius and unpredictability, which he demonstrated now.

He quickly pulled a gun from inside his designer suit and shot the man standing directly in front of him. A bit of blood splattered across his face. Moriarty placed the gun calmly back in his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief. He mopped up the blood from his face. Placing it back in an inside pocket as he addressed the men again.

“Now where were we? Yessss. Shall we try this again? _Who. Was. He?_ ” Moriarty spread his arms encompassing all the dead bodies on the floor. His men had come into this abandoned house to do a deal, but instead they all ended up dead. The money was still here as well as the merchandise they were sent to buy.

The men surrounding Moriarty were all snipers he had stationed outside the building to keep an eye on the place. Originally there was four, now there was three.

“Do I have to shoot someone else? Tell me, how one man just waltz right in here and single handedly kill five men without using a weapon? Orrrr, being taken out by one of you three?”

The men all looked at the ground. Moriarty reached for his gun again. One of the snipers started talking quickly, halting Moriarty's movements. The sniper understood his chance of being shot was just as likely as any of the others.

“Sir, we saw him walking up the street several feet behind Bradshaw's men. When Bradshaw’s men went into the building he waited a minute before he came in too. We thought he was with Bradshaw’s men. And because he _didn’t_ use weapons we had no way of knowing he was in here killing the men.”

“See. That’s why you don’t get paid to think.” Moriarty hissed. “You have twenty four hours to bring me the man who did this alive or I will skin each of you make myself several pairs of new shoes. Am I clear?”

“Yes sir.” The men answered simultaneously before they scattered to look for the missing killer.

 

Moriarty looked around again at the mess. Whoever did this, they did it for sport. They’d _enjoyed_ it. He would like to meet such a person, he imagined they would fit right in with his organization.

Moriarty pulled out his phone and made arrangements to have the bodies disposed of. Moriarty snatched up the case with the money and the small bag with the merchandise. Now he needed to call Bradshaw and fix things on that end.

Moriarty dialed another number, and when they picked up on the other end he began yelling. “You double cross me? You _dare_ to double cross me? My men and my money! That’s what I’m talking about. My men are dead and my money is gone! Trust you? Trust _you_? How do you expect me to trust you when _my_ men are dead and _my_ money is gone? Oh and did I mention, I DON'T HAVE WHAT I PAID FOR?” Moriarty stopped yelling and took a dramatically audible deep breath. Speaking calmly he continued to talk into them phone. “Twenty-four hours. You have twenty-four hours to get me my money back, or-- you will be unidentifiable.” He listened a moment and began yelling again. “NO! I don’t want to do business with you anymore DOFUS!” Calm again he stated, “I can’t trust you. I will get the diamonds from another source. You aren't the only seller.” Moriarty hung up the phone smiling.

A team of his men walked through the door ready to clean up and dispose of the bodies. Moriarty looked around the room one last time taking in the complete savagery of the scene. Yes, he definitely wanted to meet this man.

 

Twenty-two hours later his three men escorted a man into his office. Two of his men tried to keep him under control while the third held a gun on him and _still_  the man fought them. He knocked the two off of him, swinging and punching the one on the right, slamming his fist into his nose, instantly shattering it. Turning quickly he placed a well aimed punch to the family jewels of the man with the gun. And as he was turning to grapple with the third man Moriarty decided to intervene. Guessing by the bruises on his men this wasn’t the first time he'd gotten loose. And remembering the men from the night before Moriarty realized this man was just having fun at the expense of his men. “Enough, you'll get blood on my floor.” He said in a quiet casual tone. His man instantly fell back. The newcomer, dropped his fist, looked at Moriarty, gave a small smile and then turned and knocked out the third man.

 

Moriarty had to fight to keep his face neutral. Oh he liked this man already. “Out!” He yelled to his men. The gun man and the other carried the unconscious man out and Moriarty’s guest made to leave too. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

The man turned and smiled a mischievous smile, “You said out.”

“Have a seat.” The unknown man remained standing. “Sit.” Moriarty growled. When the man again remained standing a red dot appeared in the center of his chest.

He looked down and gave a crooked smile. “You won’t shoot me.”

“How do you know?” Moriarty asked, intrigued.

“Two reasons. You are enjoying yourself.” he gestured to the clear indication that Moriarty was turned on. “And second, you want to offer me a job.”

Moriarty looked at the man in front of him, a real look. He was on the tall side with blonde hair, blue eyes. Clearly fit, Moriarty wondered absently how defined he was beneath his clothes. The man was cocky, and sharp, he noticed things. There was obvious military training in the way he carried himself. The man walked towards him and sat on the edge of his desk, giving him another crooked smile and a once over that had Moriarty's toes curling in anticipation of what more this man could do.

Ordinarily Moriarty would’ve killed or disciplined the man in front of him on principal alone, for daring to not only take out his men, ruin a deal but also for coming in one of his offices and defying him.

But the man was right. He _was_ enjoying this. And Moriarty had a feeling he had the perfect job to offer him in the very near future .

“What’s your name?” Moriarty asked the man.

“Sebastian Moran.”

Before Moriarty could respond his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and smiled wickedly.

“Where is my money?” Moriarty looked down at his expensive watch. “You’re cutting it close Bradshaw. You have one hour. Meet me where the exchange was to take place. _One hour_.” He hung up and without looking at or addressing Sebastian again, he sat at his desk, typing furiously into his computer.

After a few moments Moran stood and sat in the chair facing Moriarty’s desk. When Moriarty still did not acknowledge him, Moran spoke up. “I didn’t take your money or whatever was in the bag.”

Without looking up Moriarty responded. “I know.”

More silence. Moran was beginning to get antsy. He needed action.

Moriarty began talking, “You served in the military for twenty plus years. You are proficient in every firearm used in the military, and some that are illegal. You’re a sharpshooter and your skills have been used in three wars. You're an expert in hand to hand combat. You are currently retired. And no known employment at the time.”

“Is this where you offer me a job, boss?”

Moriarty looked up at the other man from beneath his eyebrows. “You prefer sniper work, or things that allow you to get _bloody_. How discreet are you? Can you do up close hits?”

Moran looked offended and bored. “Of course boss, whatever you need.”

Moriarty licked his lip slowly, he liked the way that sounded, _boss_.

“The location of the exchange is forty-five minutes from here, shouldn’t you be going?” Moran asked after another stretch of silence.

“I’m calling the shots, Bradshaw can sweat it out until I get there. But yes, I do have a job for you. Just one, single job.” Moriarty leaned on his desk towards Moran, and while sta ring at his lips he added, “I think you’ll enjoy it too.” Looking up into Moran’s eyes to see if he took the bait he was pleased to see he hadn’t. Which meant he could keep a clear head while working, that was important.

“Who has to die?” Moran asked instead of baiting the small man back. Sebastian was smart, he knew the man would be testing him. But he was sure if he performed this job satisfactory he would be offered a more permanent position.

 

Moriarty stood up buttoning his suit jacket. He crossed the room and at the door he looked back at Moran, “You coming?”

Moran grinned widely, standing. “Not yet.” He strode out the door, pass his new boss, he had a feeling he would enjoy this job.

 

In the garage Moriarty tossed Moran the keys. “You will be my private bodyguard for this assignment. I need you to drive.”

The men got in the car. After a few moments Moriarty spoke up, looking at Moran’ handsome profile. “I’m Jim Moriarty by the way.”

Moran spared him a half second glance. “Yeah, I know; James.”

Moriarty was caught completely off guard, “How do you know that?” He asked sounding indignant.

“Your gunman back there. I beat it out of him. I wanted to know who was summoning me.”

“I should make briefcases out of the lot of them.” he mumbled under his breath, turning back to Moran he asked, “And do you know who has summoned you?”

They were at a red light so Moran took his time giving Jim a look over, making sure it was obvious he was taking in the _finer_ points. “No, but I am beginning to see.”

Moriarty fidgeted in his seat under the heated gaze directed at him. “So you’ve _never_ heard of me?”

Giving the road his attention again Moran shook his head, “Nope. Sorry boss.”

 

They completed the rest of the trip in silence. It was comfortable, not in the least bit strained. When they reached the location Sebastian jumped out of the car, discreetly looking around taking in their surroundings. He opened Moriarty’s door, stepping to the side to allow the shorter man to exit the vehicle. Moran gave him another quick once over, strictly business now. He allowed Moran to walk in front of him. Moran opened the door to the building, stepping inside before Jim. A man stood on the other side of what was most likely used to be the sitting room. The man was clearly nervous, sweating bullets. He had one other man with him and a case in hand. Presumably the money. Sebastian motioned for Moriarty to enter.

Jim sauntered in. He was thirty minutes late. Smiling coldly he approached the other man.

“Hello. Did you find your men and my money?”

Nervously Bradshaw began speaking, “Moriarty. No, not yet, but I have your money.”

 

Moran stood behind and to the left of Moriarty. He marveled had how scared everyone seemed to be of this little man, he personally didn’t see it or get it.

Bradshaw's man took the case and handed it to Moriarty. He was Bradshaw’s protection, but he was clearly just as afraid as his employer. Moriarty checked the case making sure the money was in there.

“So we’re good? We’re squared away?” Bradshaw asked, voice practically trembling.

Moriarty widened his stance and pretended to be thoughtful. “Hmm, no.” He looked Bradshaw in the eyes and smiled.

Moran took his que, reaching under Moriarty's jacket he pulled the man's gun, quickly firing two shots, both dead center of Bradshaw's and his man’s head.

Moriarty gave a small thrilled squeal. He dropped the case down and turned to face Moran. “You _are_ good.”

He sounded breathless to Moran. He stepped in close reaching around Jim, lifting the back of his suit jacket and replacing the gun while looking into Moriarty's eyes. Sebastian whispered, “Job complete, boss.”

Moran barely had a second to brace himself before Moriarty grabbed a hand full of his hair dragging his mouth down to his, kissing him roughly, all tongue and teeth.

After a few heartbeats Moriarty pulled away, he was definitely breathless this time, “You’re hired.” he announced.


	2. Let the Games Begin

Moran sat in the middle of his place lifting free weights. He liked to stay busy and in shape so he was killing two birds with one stone. Even though he'd rather actually be killing someone.

After he had accepted Moriarty's offer of employment Jim politely told him to pick out a place and he would pay the rent there as part of the employment package. The only stipulation it had to be within 10 miles of his home.

Moran looked, he couldn’t find one flat that he liked within 10 miles, but he did find one 17 miles away. Moriarty stomped his feet and fussed that the place didn’t fit his stipulations. And Moran being the upstanding employee that he was told Moriarty he could fuck off. He’d pay for the flat himself. Needless to say, Moriarty paid down on the place.

 

Sebastian was a bit bummed that he hadn’t had another job since he had taken out Bradshaw. Moriarty had told him he would contact him when he had something for him to do. That had been 3 weeks ago. The last time he'd even spoken to Moriarty was when Sebastian told Moriarty he was staying in this flat rather he liked it or not.

 

Moran thought back to the day that he had gotten hired by this funny little man, it had been a perfect day actually.

Sebastian had gotten abducted and he’d been able to pound on his abductees at will, and then he got to shoot two men.

Moriarty kissing him had been unexpected and the icing on the cake. It had been a great kiss. None of that soppy shit. Just desire rolled up in lust and finished off with a dusting of desperation. After the kiss, Moran had poked fun at Moriarty and was rewarded with a proper scalding. Moran couldn’t help that he got off on raising people's hackles. He’d said to Moriarty, “I was only flirting, trying to get a rise out of you. I didn’t mean any of it. But you kiss like it’s been a while. Like you need someone to come in and clean out all the cobwebs, show you how it’s done all over again.”  and Jim had politely told him to go fuck himself. Moran had laughed and told him after the day he had, he probably would.

 

There was a knock at his door. Moran frowned sitting the weights down and picking up a towel he had sitting on the floor. Wiping his hands and face he slung the towel over his shoulder as he opened the door without checking the peephole first.

It was the criminal mastermind himself, James Moriarty. He stood in Sebastian’s doorway, hands shoved in his trouser pockets looking extremely bored. Moran could help the spike of excitement at seeing him at his door. That had to mean he had a job for him.

Moriarty took in Sebastian’s appearance. He was wearing sweatpants that sat low on his hips and no shirt. He was slightly sweaty and had a towel on his shoulders, apparently, he had been working out. He looked yummy. Moriarty took a step towards Moran, towards the inside of the flat.

Moran stepped to the side to allow Moriarty entrance. “Got a job for me, Boss?” He asked closing the door.

“Yeah, how about you clean up this place, make it look presentable.”

“Why? It’s just me here and I won't be entertaining anyone I need to impress.” Moran looked around his space, trying to see it how Moriarty must. It was just a one room flat. Everything was visible the moment you walked through the door. Bed. Kitchen. Workout equipment. And a small love seat in the corner facing a small t.v.

“At least make it look nice, for yourself.”

Moran closed the door. “Why are you here? To give me decorating advice or to finally get that shag you’re so obviously itching for?”

Moriarty snarled, shoving. Moran up against the door. “I am your employer you will show me a scintilla of respect.”

Sebastian laughed. “Or what? You’ll fire me? News flash, I don't give a fuck.”

 

Moriarty glared at Moran with something very close to hatred in his eyes. He slammed his hand against the wood of the door, Moran didn’t even flinch. The bastard grinned down at Moriarty, taunting him. Moriarty turned away from Moran, his breathing heavy.

Moran laughed. “I knew you didn’t have it in you. You're so used to others doing your dirty work you probably don't even know how to get your hands dirty.”

Moriarty whirled on Moran so quickly he didn’t have a chance to even brace for the impact. Moriarty had shoved him hard against the door, his head bouncing off the door. Next thing Moran knew Moriarty had dragged his mouth to his and was kissing him roughly, harshly. He bit at Moran’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth as he ground his hips into his pelvis. Moran moaned into the kiss, snapping out of his short stint in shockville.

Sebastian shoved Moriarty’s suit jacket from his shoulders, ripping it from his body and tossing it across the room. He began unbuttoning Moriarty’s shirt, the smaller man brought his hands up quickly grabbing and pushing Moran’s arms back against the door hard. He leaned forward, sucking the skin over his rapidly beating pulse into his mouth and biting down hard. When Moran hissed, he repeated the action. He wanted blood for his dismissal of him. He also wanted to show him who was in charge.

Moriarty sucked on the skin there, pulling the skin, marking the sniper. He ran his hand up Moran’s chest and back down digging his nails into the skin, leaving angry welts in his wake.

Moran was breathing hard and gave a low groan. Moriarty shoved his hand down the front of Moran’s sweats, he had no pants on beneath making it easier to wrap his hand around the thick length of him, pumping him roughly. “I’m in control here. _Not_ you.” Moran moaned loudly when Moriarty bit his nipple, running his tongue over the abused nub. Moran kept up the trend, biting and then sucking a trail down the front of Moran’s body until he reached the waistband of his sweats. James Moriarty pulled them down as he kneeled in front of him. He didn’t immediately take him in his mouth. He nuzzled Sebastian’s length rubbing his face and hair against his erection, making Moran stiffen even more.

Moriarty loved the musky smell of his arousal. Taking Moran in hand he guides him into his mouth hollowing his cheeks and moaning obscenely around the prick in his mouth. He dared a glance up at Moran. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth hung open on a deliciously low moan.

Moriarty continued to work on Sebastian, bobbing his mouth quickly over him, following behind it with his hand. When Moran started to get louder and thrust into Moriarty’s mouth he pulled away.

 

“What’s wrong?” Moran asked frantically in a breathless voice.

Moriarty gathered his jacket and stood in front of Moran waiting.

“You’re fucking leaving?” Sebastian was livid he had a raging hard on now thanks to this wanker.

Moriarty said nothing just stood in front of Moran silently waiting. He needed to regain the upper hand with Moran. And showing him his control of the situation was the best way to do it without hurting him. “Daddy’s had enough, playtime is over. Now move before I move you.” Moriarty tried his best to be stern and intimidating and to not drag that delicious body back against him.

Moran pulled his pants back up and stepped to the side so Moriarty could leave. His boss was an arsehole no need to get pissed and lose a possibly good gig over an unused hard on.

“Good boy Sebby.” Moriarty stepped out of the flat calling out over his shoulder, “I have a job for you, get dressed.”

“Can I shower first?” Sebastian questioned.

“You probably shouldn’t, you’ll just get dirty again.”

Moran's mood improved instantly, a job? He wondered what he would be doing. He snatched a shirt and his jacket holding his wallet from off his bed and quickly put on his shoes and socks running out behind Moriarty.

 

Downstairs Moriarty was just sliding behind the wheel when Moran yanked open the door and slid into the passenger seat.

They didn’t speak for the duration of the ride to Moriarty’s.

 

Inside Moran followed Moriarty to a room, thinking it was an office where he would be briefed on the job, he was surprised when he saw a man tied to a chair just inside the room. The only other items in the room was a couch facing the man, and a small bare wooden table.

Moriarty took a seat on the couch, spreading his arms out along the back of it and crossing his legs at the knee. “I’m back Samuel, as promised. And I’ve brought a friend. See my friend here needs to blow off a little energy, and since he was such a good boy earlier, I’m giving you to him.”

The man looked Moran over, he didn’t look properly frightened enough to Moran, but a lot of people underestimated him, it was usually their last mistake.

Moran slid his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. “So, what will it be Boss?” He asked.

“Just don’t break anything,” Moriarty answered stoically looking bored.

 

Moran smiled at the tied up man. Walking around he made sure the restraints were done properly.

Sebastian slapped the man as hard as he could with an open hand across the side of his face, making sure his big hands covered his ear. There was a loud resounding smack as the man’s head whipped around from the force of the blow, and another as Moran repeated the blow to the other side. Not only would it hurt on a physical level, the man's ears would ring and his equilibrium would be thrown off. The man's cry was highly muffled by the gag stuffed in his mouth. 

“Careful. I don’t want you to accidentally snap his neck.” Moriarty warned.

Moran got in close to the man, placing a hand on the guy's shoulder as he pulled back his hand and punched the man in the gut. Once. Twice. He then took the same fist and hit the man across the face, not as hard as he would have liked to, but it still felt good.

Moran fell into a hypnotic rhythm of raining blow after blow on the man. His knuckles were split from the abuse but still he went on.

“Enough. Come here Seb.”

Sebastian was in a tranquil zone of nothing and didn’t hear Moriarty. He kept up his beating.

“Moran!” Moriarty yelled.

Sebastian flinched but stopped mid strike. The hand that was about to come down stopped before hitting its mark. “Yeah, Boss?”

“Come here,” Moriarty said sternly.

Sebastian sighed, disappointed to be interrupted. He flexed his right hand as he walked over to Moriarty. His was starting to feel the pain and soreness now that he was out of his zone. But it was a soreness that he welcomed, a good sore, kind of like sore feeling after good sex. Moran leaned down over Moriarty, placing the sore hand on the couch back. “Whatcha need Boss?”

Moriarty unexpectedly grabbed Moran by the front of his shirt, yank him downward and off balance. He pulled him in close so that their breaths mingled. “You do not disrespect me in front of other people.” He hissed quietly. In fact, he was so quiet, Moran had to struggle to hear the words. “Do _not_ undermine my authority.” Moriarty hissed louder, loud enough to be heard by the man tied up. He shoved Moran away none too gently. The blonde tumbling backward roughly hitting the ground.

 

Moran sat back on his arse where he fell after Moriarty had pushed him. _What the hell?_ He understood Moriarty not wanting to seem soft in front of others, but what was up with the showy discipline? Sebastian knew one thing for sure, it turned him the fuck on to see Moriarty grow a pair and push him around. He was hard again. Beating the man tied up had given him a slight erection, but Moriarty manhandling him pushed it right up to a raging hard on. If Sebastian hadn’t been concerned with appearances for Moriarty’s sake he would have pushed back to see how far his boss was willing to go to look as though he was in control.

Moran moved forward on his knees and stopped in front of Jim, head down trying to look contrite. “Sorry boss, I was just caught up in the moment. What would you have me do?”

Moriarty placed a hand lightly on top of Moran’s head petting him lightly as he looked over at his hostage. He didn't need info from the man but he did need to teach the man a lesson. Hence the reason he allowed Moran to blow off some steam with him.

Moriarty had to admit that watching Sebastian work the man over had his blood pumping with excitement, he would love nothing more than to take the sniper right here on the couch while his uncooperative hostage watched. But alas Moriarty had a business to run and a reputation to uphold. After petting Moran gently one more time he buried his hands in the short soft strands of his hair, harshly yanking his head backward at a painful angle. He looked down at his personal hit man. His eyes had gone unfocused, his mouth hung open and his breath came quickly. Moriarty was surprised to see the blonde was turned on by his rough handling. Continuing to play the part Moriarty moved in close to Moran, hissing loudly, “Sorry is not enough! You will be properly punished after we are done here. Where is your knife?” A whimper came from the restrained man as Moran pulled a small wicked looking knife from his pocket. Moriarty wondered absently how he had managed to hide it at all. Moriarty took it from his hand, admiring the piece briefly before pressing the blade against the pulse in Moran’s neck. The sniper almost imperceptibly pressed forward against the knife, a bead of blood appeared on the blade.

Moriarty licked his lips. “Take this blade and carve me something pretty. I want you to scar, not maim.” Moriarty removed the blade and passed it to Moran handle first, he couldn’t wait to see what the other man would do.

 


	3. Behave

Several hours had passed, finally Moran sat back taking in his handy work. He’d never done this kind of work before and was at first uncertain of how he should proceed, especially with Moriarty telling him to make it pretty. Moran just wasn’t an aesthetic type of person.

He started by cutting the man’s clothes away from his body. He was surprisingly very well toned beneath his sloppy clothing. Sebastian started carving thin line designs along the man’s arms. The man tried very hard to remain quiet and not move. But after just 15 minutes he was making small sounds of pain. Reaching up Moran started to take the gag off of his human canvas but thought better of it, he looked back to Moriarty for permission. “May I?”

Jim nodded his head once, crossing his ankle over his knee.

Moran proceeded to remove the gag and went back to his thin nonsensical designs. The man whimpered softly. But when Moran moved to his chest drawing once more, a sob escaped his mouth. Sebastian stopped, looking up at the man annoyed. When he sobbed his body shook, jarring his hand and messing up his design. Out of spite Moran slid his knife sideways along the man's external obliques, taking the first layer of skin away. He continued peeling more skin away until it looked like a heart. The man was blubbering and sobbing in between screams. Moran enjoyed the sound and went on about his work. Music to his ears.

 

Moriarty stood and approached Sebastian who was now standing and looking at his handy work. He had carved the man up in intricate swirls and designs, adding little hearts, stars and other simple shapes along the way. The man had gone hoarse from his screaming and begging about an hour ago.

Moran had left no skin untouched on the front of the man's body except for his testicles. He had even carved the words “Let’s Ride” into his prick. It was an impressive job. The concentration and focus Moran displayed while working the man over had really impressed Moriarty and at one point he had definitely felt aroused at what he was seeing.

Moriarty had come to terms with his sadistic side a long time ago. He liked to dish out pain, it aroused him. And, he found out today, he even liked to see it inflicted on others. He couldn’t wait to get Moran in his bed and under him. He had so many toys he could play with and so many delicious ideas. The only problem was Moran was clearly an aggressor, he played the role of supplicant very well but that didn’t seem to be his nature. Moriarty wondered if he and Moran would have to fight for dominance in the bedroom. His dick twitched happily at the thought.

 

Moriarty ran a slow hand from Sebastian's lower back to base of his neck, wrapping his fingers loosely around the back of his neck, stroking lightly. “You did very well my pet.”

Moran bristled inwardly at Moriarty’s use of the word pet. He wasn’t some kept man.

Jim lowered his hand reluctantly from Moran’s neck, letting his fingertips graze the top of his tight arse as he walked around the sniper.

Looking down at the man who was in obvious pain, Moriarty smiled. It was a pleasant smile like the one you would expect to see on the boy next door’s face as he asked you if you needed help taking groceries in. “Gerald, hope you’re enjoying your stay here as much as I am. It’s very...entertaining. But I wanted you to know, I know all about the deal with the Russians. You might be asking yourself, if I know about the deal with the Russians then why would I be torturing you. Simple really. To teach you a lesson. The next time you make a business deal with me and then go behind my back and offer the same deal to someone else, I will have my man here do his worse. Is that understood?”

The man whimpered that he did.

“Now I expect you to still honor our deal. You’re a businessman, I expect you to conduct yourself like one.”

“B-b-but the Russians, they’ll kill me!”

Moriarty walked away from the man, reached behind the couch and picked up a bag. Turning back around he handed the bag to Moran and placed a hand on the side of the restrained man's face, deceptively gentle against his carved and sensitive skin. “What makes you think _I_ won’t? You honor your deal with me and figure out the Russians for yourself, that's not my problem.” Moriarty slapped the man’s cheek sharply. “Sebastian, clean him up please so he can be on his way.” Moriarty looked Moran over from head to toe. He looked absolutely delicious. If he hadn’t needed a shower he’d do him right here on the couch and let that bastard Gerald watch. When Moran caught his gaze, Moriarty added, "Come see me when he’s gone.”

 

Moran watched as Moriarty walked away. He had a nice little arse. But work here wasn’t quite done. Turning to the man he addressed him as if they were old friends. “You know Gerald, you brought this on yourself. Why would you think you could double cross Moriarty? He knows everything.”

Moran pulled a bottle from the bag, he looked down at the label and smiled devilishly. His boss had a wicked mind. Uncapping the bottle he approached the man, slowly tipping the bottle so that the liquid poured out in a slow stream. When the cold liquid first hit Gerald’s abused body he screamed. Moran kept pouring slowly, and Gerald kept screaming. When the bottle was empty Sebastian reached in for another bottle. Again he repeated his actions making sure the alcohol he was pouring over the restrained man rinsed and cleansed every curve, swoop and skinned area of his body. They didn’t want him to catch an infection now did they?

Moran’s mobile phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw that it was Moriarty.

“His car keys are on side table by the front door. Second floor. 5th room down.”

The call disconnected.

He cut the man's bonds and motioned for the man to walk ahead of him, giving direction as they went until they reached the front door. “Keys are on the table. Leave.”

The man struggled to snatch his keys up, even his hands had been ‘redesigned’. Gerald walked as fast as his abused feet feet would allow to a car that Moran hadn’t even noticed before parked next to Moriarty's. He watched until the man had driven so far down the drive he could no longer see the fumes from his car.

 

Upstairs Moran counted the doors, he stopped outside of the 5th door. It was also the last door in this hall. He knocked and waited.

“Come in.”

Sebastian Moran opened the door and stood just inside waiting for further instruction. While he waited he quickly took in the room. There was a huge bed in the center of the room, it was a dark wood with dark satin sheets. In fact all the furniture in the room was dark. The desk situated in a corner as well as a sitee in front of a fireplace.

 

Moriarty watched Moran with a keen interest. He watched as the man before him took in the entire room in a matter of seconds. Moriarty could also tell Moran was a glow from the earlier excitement with Gerald. He was also a mess. A smear of blood here and there. That wouldn’t do.

“Sir. You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. You need a shower.” He pointed a finger at a door to his left, “Through there.”

Moran started across the room.  

“The door Sebastian, please close it back.”

“Of course.” Moran crossed back to the door, shutting it quietly, and proceeded back to the door Moriarty had pointed out, presumably the bathroom.

Entering, this room surprised him. It was all shades of cream and gold. A complete opposite of the bedroom. He stripped down and approached the opulent shower bathtub combo. It was a perfect square with a glass enclosure and a rainforest showerhead. No expense was spared when this bathroom had been designed.

Moran turned on the water and stepped in even before the temperature adjusted to his preference.The shower was heavenly, it had a wide reach and they pressure was just right.

 

Moran stood under the spray of water and thought over his day thus far. What a day. First that tease Moriarty. His dick jerked as he thought about that sweet little mouth gobbling him up. He groaned quietly and stroked a hand across himself, firmly palming his cock. He thought about how hot it had been when Moriarty had pushed him up against the door in anger and again when he shoved him to the floor downstairs. His strokes became faster, he was lost in his own head and memories and didn’t hear the glass door side open. When a hand wrapped around his own he jumped eyes opening wide.

“Easy there tiger, let me give you a hand.”

Moriarty had walked in to gather Moran’s soiled clothing and his mouth had gone dry at the sight before him. Moran looked at home in his shower his blonde hair wet and plastered to his head, looking every bit as a burnished gold as other items in the room. He was stroking himself, head thrown back and mouth wide. Moran wondered what he was thinking about. He was clearly lost in thought because he hadn’t even responded to the door opening. Moriarty elected to join his sniper. He shed his clothes quickly and climbed into the shower behind Moran, placing his hand over the hand stroking his thick cock.

Moran turned and looked down at his boss. What was he doing now. He was such a fucking cock tease. He could do this on his own he didn’t need any help. He told Moriarty so.

Moriarty took him in hand again, gripping tight. “Was this for me?”

“Already told you, I can handle this on my own.” Moran slapped Moriarty’s hand away none too gently. He watched as Moriarty’s eyes darkened, he saw the anger creep into them and he smiled, he couldn’t help it. Maybe he was a sick son of a bitch but anger did it for him. It was real, visceral. So he did what any insane person would do, he poked the bear. “Why don’t you run along and let a real man take care of this. Me, in case you didn’t follow.” Moran calculatingly turned his back on Moriarty, figuring that would push him over the edge. Men like him didn't’ like to be disregarded or taken lightly, and Moran had done just that.

 

Moriarty grabbed Moran around the bicep, whirling him around and shoving him against the glass so hard he was surprised the glass didn’t break. He situated himself between Moran’s thighs, nudging them open with his own. One of his hands wrapped around the taller man’s throat loosely while the other braced on the side of his head. He hissed at Moran. “Do _not_ turn your back on me. Ever. You keep forgetting, I’m the one in control here. Not you. I call the shots. Do you understand me?”

Moran said nothing he simply smiled down at his boss.

Moriarty tighten his hand around Moran's neck. He was so angry with the man before him at the moment. Treating him like just anybody on the street. Didn’t he realize who he was dealing with yet? He leaned in putting more weight against Moran’s neck. Sebastian’s blue eyes widened and his mouth lost its smile and slackened. Moriarty felt the proof of Sebastian's interest twitch between them. He loosed his hold around the blonde’s neck, reaching up and burying his hand roughly in the wet strands. A gasp escaped Moran’s lips. Yanking the taller man’s head down Moriarty crushed their mouths together. When Moran didn’t readily open his mouth he bit him hard on the bottom lip, gaining him access.

Moriarty held Moran immobile against him, twirling his tongue around the others, tasting, teasing. He ground his hips against Moran’s desperate for something more. Abruptly he pulled away, seeing a line of saliva trailing from Sebastian’s lips to his own. He kissed him again quickly, teeth clicking against each others. Pulling away once more Moriarty saw how turned on Moran was, he could probably do whatever he wanted to the man right now and he’d go along with it.

Moriarty pulled his hand out of the silken strands and slapped the man before him hard.

Moran’s face snapped to the side. He growled. Moriarty was driving him crazy. He had never been on the receiving end of this type of treatment. It was usually him who bossed his partners around and made them do whatever he wanted. He liked this. He now understood why so many of his partners allowed it. Involuntarily he ground his hips against Moriarty. “Fuck. You.” He spat out at the shorter man. In response Moriarty took Sebastian's dick and squeezed. “Watch that mouth of yours. Or I will be forced to punish you.”

Moran had closed his eyes against the pain. It felt good. Opening his eyes again he looked at Moriarty and broke. He tried to kiss the shorter man and was shoved away.

“Behave.”

Moran was on a tightrope of emotions. He was at his breaking point he was so turned on. He needed stimuli now or he felt he would just die or fade away into nothing, so he played along. He nodded his understanding to Moriarty.

Jim smiled wickedly. Good. His sniper finally got it. To reward him he kissed him slowly and thoroughly. Moran shivered in his arms. He deepened the kiss, once again burying his hand in the other man’s hair. When Moran tried to kiss him back he bit his tongue. He pulled away again. “Be-have.”

Moran whimpered. He needed it now. He took himself in hand and began stroking himself. His hand sliding against Moriarty erection with each stroke. He closed his eyes sighing.

Moriarty watched and allowed Moran to pleasure himself for just a moment before he stopped him. He was so hot like this. Supplicant and needy. He placed a hand over Moran’s stopping his actions.

Moran opened his eyes, practically begging silently.

Moriarty smiled and sunk down to his knees swallowing Sebastian’s cock. He was much too long to take all of him but he took what he could humming around the dick in his mouth. Moran jerked at the feel of the hot mouth around his most sensitive place.

Moriarty made eye contact with Moran and then he began bobbing his head along his length, moaning and slurping along him. He watched as Moran’s eyes fluttered closed and his head slipped back as his back arched off the glass. He moaned long and loud. Moriarty slipped his hands up the back of Moran's calfs, up his thighs and gripped his arse firmly as he worked his mouth faster concentrating on stimulating the head. He could taste a bit of his precum. He tasted as good as he looked. When he was sure Moran was about to burst he let him slip from his mouth. He stood up and took pleasure in the frustration clear on Moran’s face.

“What the fuck?!” Moran said angrily but also breathlessly.

Jim grabbed his chin hard and got in close, “Watch your mouth.”

Sebastian stared at Moriarty for a long moment. The need to come was very painful.

“Get on your hands and knees Moran.”

Sebastian quickly did as told.

Moriarty got on his own knees behind Moran. Enjoying the view, the gentle dip from arse to back. The wide expanse of back and the muscle bunching beneath that tanned skin. Smacking Moran on the arse hard got him a loud cry of pleasure. He ran his hands over the roundness of Moran's rear and up his back gripping his shoulders and pulling him back flush against himself. He sighed at the contact. He needed this as much as the man at his mercy. Sliding one hand back down he pressed the pad of his thumb against Sebastian’s tight entrance. Slowly massaging. He wanted nothing more than to push into him right now, prep be damned, but he might want to do this again and needed the experience to be one that was mutually enjoyed.

Moran wiggled his arse back against Moriarty’s slowly probing finger. He had switched out his thumb for a finger but it wasn’t enough, he need more. He hadn’t even gotten a glimpse of Moriarty’s package but he was sure it would get the job done. He found himself doing something he _never_ did, he begged. “Please.” It was a quiet plea, but he knew Moran heard him. He paused as if considering Moran’s request and then went on about his slow torture. Sebastian couldn’t bare waiting any longer. He turned and looked at Moran over his shoulder. “Please. Fuck me. Now.”

 

Moriarty had only been using one finger on Moran, but his request of “Fuck me now.” had him feeling frantic. He guided the head of his penis to the still tight opening. He pushed in slowly. It was excruciating. He wanted to plow ahead, but no need for both of them to be hurting. The shower water still washing over them helped serve as lube, just a bit. After only getting halfway in, Moriarty pulled almost completely out; as he was sliding back in Moran threw his hips back, successfully burying Moriarty fully inside. He cried out with the sweet pain of it. He started gasping trying to adjust to being full and stretched. But he still wanted more. He knew soon enough the pain would fade and all that would be left would be pleasure.

Moriarty's head fell back as he bottomed out. He gasped at the feeling. Moran was so tight around him. He gave himself a moment to get reoriented and then he was slamming into Sebastian. His hands gripping his ass cheeks brutally as he drove himself into the man in front of him. Moran’s moans reverberated off the glass around them, mixing with Moriarty’s nearly silent pants and groans of pleasure. “Fuuuck.” Moran hissed.

Moriarty slapped him hard on the arse. “Language.” He leaned forward wrapping his arm around Sebastian’s neck and pulling him almost upright. He applied pressure against his windpipe as he thrust into him grunting.

Moran reached up with both hands and wrapped them around Moriarty’s forearm. Trying to loosen his grip.

Moriarty let him go and forced Moran back down. Reaching around he pumped his fist over Moran’s already leaking cock, faster and faster.

“Ahh, fu- please...please!” Sebastian’s pleas turned frantic as he thrust into Moriarty's hand. Crying out one last time he came, painting the bottom of the tub with his cum.

Moran’s head sagged down between his shoulders, his breathing coming fast.

Moriarty slammed his hips hard and fast over and over into Moran, saying his name repeatedly. Finally he exploded. He came hard, pulsing and hot.

Moriarty collapsed against the taller man’s back. His breathing also ragged. Pulling out of Moran he lay on his back and pulled Moran into his arms, the water barely warm. Stroking a hand up and down his back, he placed a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead.

“Damn that was amazing.” Moran said quietly.

“Watch your damn mouth.” Moriarty reprimanded before laughing softly.


	4. Deft Assignment

A couple of days later Sebastian had the task of meeting up with Gerald to retrieve the access codes for some secret programme the Chinese were working on. Gerald looked awful, his skin was not only scaring up from his time with Moran but he looked like he hadn’t slept for days, his eyes never stopped moving, watching his surroundings.

“Hey Gerald, how is it going with the Russians?”

Gerald’s eyes stopped moving long enough to glare Moran’s way. “Fuck off.” He thrust a folder at Sebastian and turned, already walking swiftly to his car.

Sebastian chuckled. The Russians were going to eat Gerald alive. He didn’t know what had made the man think he could cross the Russians. Had it been him, he would have taken his chance with Moriarty.

Moran got in the borrowed car and headed to Moriarty’s. He needed to give the man the info so he could determine if Gerald had indeed held up his end of the bargain before the Russians got to him. Moran knew time was of the essence.

Sebastian hadn’t seen Jim since their impromptu shagging in the shower. It had been quite enjoyable, and he would love to do it again. He’d found that he didn’t quite mind letting someone else take control for once. But what had shocked him was the amount of cuddling Moriarty wanted to do after the sex. Like it just didn’t correlate in his mind. One moment he was being a bossy bellend and the next he was snuggled up next to Moran writing nonsense on his chest with a finger. And apparently the moment the endorphins wore off he was right back to the big bad boss man, kicking him out of the shower and back home.

Moran pulled up to Moriarty’s house grabbing the folder as he jumped out. Moriarty had given him a key to the house, stating he needed to have quick and easy access for many different reasons.

Once inside Moran’s senses were assaulted with the smell of baking bread and an Opera being blared at the top of the stereo’s register.

Sebastian followed the smell and sound to an ostentatious kitchen towards the back of the house. He leant against the doorway and watched as Jim Moriarty pulled a pan from the oven and dropped the pan on the stove top. Moriarty then went over to a mound of dough and begin hacking at it with a knife of all things. It was an odd scene. Opera playing loudly, bread cooling on the stove, and an obviously angry Moriarty wearing a frilly apron over his expensive suit stabbing at a pile of dough. It struck Sebastian as being funny and he laughed. Moriarty whirled around at the sound of his laughter. He had flour smeared across his forehead, on his cheek and a bunch on the front of his apron. Moran walked over close to Moriarty and tossed the folder on a cleared area of the worktop.

Jim’s eyes followed the movement of Moran’s hand, seeing he had the folder and where he tossed it. He turned back to his bread and began taking his anger out on it again. He sat the knife down and instead of gently kneading the dough he started to punch it.

“Don’t you want to check the merchandise before that hack gets taken out by the Russians?”

“Nope. I already have the access codes.”

“Then why on earth did you have me torture the poor sod and insist that he break his deal with the Russians?”

“Lessons. People often need to be taught a lesson.”

“You’re one evil son of a bitch, you know that?” Moriarty gave him a lopsided smile giving him a glimpse of all the debauchery that lay hidden behind his boyish good looks.

“Yes well we all can’t be perfect can we?” Moriarty turned back to his dough, pounding into it, but his heart just wasn’t into it anymore. Something about Moran’spresence seemed to calm him, to neutralize his anger. He covered the dough with a hand towel and turned so that his back was against the worktop and he regarded Moran quietly.

“I didn’t take you for the baking sort boss.”

“I’m not. It helps me when I’m feeling…stressed.”

“Ah. Well, you obviously can’t eat all this yourself, mind if I cut myself a piece?”

Moriarty’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Knock yourself out.” Moriarty watched as Moran pulled another knife from the holder and sliced himself a piece of bread.

“Where are your plates?”

Moriarty stood in front of Moran, their breaths mingling. Holding eye contact with the other man Moriarty reached into the cabinet behind him and pulled out a plate. His eyes flicking briefly to Moran’s lips. “Here you go.” Moriarty stepped away as he passed the plate to Moran, taking joy in Moran’s sharp intake of breath.

Sebastian accepted the plate and transferred the bread to it. Opening the refrigerator he quickly found the butter and smeared a bit on the bread before turning to Moran. “Would you like a piece?”

Jim purposely gave Sebastian a slow once over and smiled. “No thank you.”

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and put the butter away. The bread was still warm and he hadn’t eaten anything today, his mouth watered.

Moriarty watched  Sebastian as he took a healthy sized bite of the bread. Moran was frowning, he didn’t like it. No one had ever actually tasted his bread and Jim never ate it himself.

Sebastian frowned around the bread in his mouth. It had an odd taste to it. It wasn’t bad it wasn’t good. It was like something was missing from the ingredients. He looked up and saw Jim watching him. “Do you have honey?”

Moriarty turned and pulled honey from his tea cabinet and passed it to Moran. Moran poured honey on the remaining slice of bread and finished it off quickly. He cut himself two more slices, also adding honey to them.

Moriarty looked on, entranced by Moran’s apparent gusto. He was enjoying the bread. He wolfed it down quickly and closed his eyes with the last bite. With the amount of enthusiasm, he showed Moriarty was willing to forgive Sebastian’s appalling table manners.

When Sebastian finished the last bit of bread he looked up to find Moriarty watching him with an odd look on his face. “The bread is missing something. But with the honey, it was quite good. Thank you.” He stepped to the sink and washed his plate quickly and then ran a wet hand over his mouth. Turning off the water, he used the bottom of his shirt to wipe his mouth.

Moriarty was temporarily distracted by the swatch of skin he bared but grimaced and turned away in the end. “Appalling.” He muttered under his breath. Sebastian Moran was a pig. Moriarty peeked at the dough, it still had some rising to do. He removed his apron carefully and sat it on the worktop next to the abandoned folder. Come with me Sebastian.” Moriarty opened a cupboard and switched off the music. The lack of music was deafening. Moriarty made his way to the first floor and to his office, sitting behind the desk. 

 

Moran plopped down in the chair directly in front of the desk. Moriarty slid a folder over to him. Opening it up he saw a newspaper clipping of a man with dark brown curly hair. He skimmed over the story. It was about a man named Sherlock Holmes and his sidekick, as the newspaper dubbed him, John Watson. Apparently, they solved unsolvable crimes together. Sebastian shrugged and tossed the folder on the desk. “So, what? You want me to take them out? Surveillance? What?”

“This is my one of my biggest projects if you will. I want to challenge this man to a duel, but not the conventional type, one of the mind. My mind pitted against his mind. And whoever wins is the best.” Moriarty smiled broadly as if his plan gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling. 

“Okay, but what do you want me to do?”

“Find weaknesses, pressure points. Things I can use as leverage against him. Naturally, I could do it myself but this isn’t my only job at the moment.” Moriarty leaned forward, capturing Moran’s gaze. “It is, however, one of my more important ones, which is why I’m giving it to you. Don’t let them see you. And  _ don't  _ let me down.”

“Okay.”

 

The men sat staring at one another for a few heartbeats. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Moran asked, careful to keep his voice neutral and devoid of any inflection.

Moriarty looked at Moran sitting across from him, relaxed, ankle crossed across the knee, and he was hit with the realization he wanted him. He had a hard on but had simply ignored it, being used to doing such things. He gave his best blank look to the other man and sat up straight. “Yes. As a matter of fact, there is. Come here Sebastian.”

Sebastian stood up and approached his boss. His mouth was suddenly dry and he wanted to lick his lips but wanted to keep the air of aloofness about him. Moriarty turned in his chair to face him; while holding eye contact he unbuttoned his jacket and trousers. Moran was careful not to drop his eyes and to keep the eye contact up, he didn’t want to seem too eager. 

Moriarty slid his hand slowly into his pants, stroking himself once, his mouth parting slightly. Pulling his erection from his pants he sighed and closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds. When he opened them, Moran was dropping to his knees in front of him. 

 

Moran gave Moriarty a quick lascivious smile and lowered his mouth over the man’s dick. What his boss lacked in length, he more than made up for it in girth. He relaxed his jaw and swallowed him down until he could feel him tickling the back of his throat, his lips just barely caressing the base. He slid his hands up Moriarty's thighs to rest at the man’s hips. Moran started sucking and moaning around the prick in his mouth, massaging with his tongue. He felt a shudder go through Moriarty and he moaned anew. He knew how to make a simple blowjob dirty. Moran glanced up at Moriarty holding eye contact as he ran his tongue around the engorged head. The sight of Moriarty completely lost in the act made his heart race and he felt breathless. Jim was staring down at him with eyes so dark they appeared black, his lashes brushed his cheeks and his mouth hung open.

Moran had stopped sucking to look up at his boss, and to catch his breath, but, Moriarty was all too eager to remind him he had a job to do. 

Moriarty placed his hand on the back of Moran’s head, his fingers sliding through the short silky strands and he pressed down.

Moran got the hint and went back to sucking Moriarty off. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down swiftly. He felt Moran petting his hair lightly as he worked. Moran wondered absently if Moriarty would expect to cuddle after such a small act, or was cuddling reserved for full out sex? He put the thought out of his mind and concentrated on the task before him. He ran the flat of his tongue up Moriarty’s length from base to tip, he felt the shudder run through his boss right before he let loose a low moan of his own. 

Moriarty closed his eyes. He didn’t want to, he wanted to keep staring at Moran as he worked his wicked mouth over him. He was very talented. Moran seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the act, his moans and the perfectly timed moments of eye contact made Moriarty feel as though he was the center of this man’s world; the taste of him was all that Moran sought after and needed. Jim realized he was being particularly poetic, but with a mouth like the one on him now, how could he not be. In this moment he was prepared to annihilate whole countries to keep him right where he was, before him on his knees. Jim tightened his hold in Sebastian’s short hair, holding him to the spot as he thrust shallowly into his mouth, groaning loudly at how good it felt. He thrust his cock faster, the sound of Moran's wet mouth accepting him driving him to a fever pitch. Jim Moriarty brought his other hand up, also burying it in Moran’s hair as he held him down and drove up, hard and deep. When he heard Moran start to gag he almost lost his load right then.  He pulled back a bit, driving himself just as hard but more shallow into the man before him. 

Moran placed his hands flat on Moriarty’s thighs and he pushed, breaking the contact, his boss actually whimpered at the loss of contact. Sebastian looked up at Moriarty with lust filled eyes. Moriarty's lips were red, wet and swollen. Moran smiled, “Do me a favor boss,”

“Anything.” Moriarty rasped.

“When you come, say my name.”

“Yes, yes.” Moriarty made an impatient hand gesture, signaling him to get back to it, and with the other hand, he pushed his face back into his crotch. Moran decided to pull out all the stops, he wanted to drive his boss so crazy that while he tried to work all he would see is him going down on him. Moran worked a hand down the back of Moriarty’s trousers and placed a finger between his cheeks pressing against his tight entrance.

“F-f-fuck.” Moriarty hissed. 

Moran moved his mouth over Moriarty expertly, alternating between short shallow bobs of his head with deep hard pulls. Not even two minutes later he felt Jim Moriarty stiffen beneath him as he came, screaming his name, squirting his seed so fast down his throat he had no time to do anything other than swallow. He moaned as he did, still sucking. Moriarty jerked in his seat several times as he emptied himself, completely spent. 

 

Moran stood up and looked down at Moriarty. He was a gorgeous fucker. Evil, but gorgeous. He rubbed himself obscenely. 

Jim looked at the huge bulge in Moran’s trousers and licked his lips. He was wrecked, there was no way he could take care of that for him. He was too tired. He supposed he could allow Moran to use his body, but he rather be in his right mind when that happened.

Moran continued to stroke himself, moaning softly. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to loll backward. Slipping his hand inside his trousers he began stroking himself faster, jerking on the head at the end of each stroke. “Mmm.”

He moaned again.

“Let me see,” Jim demanded, his voice low.

Moran obliged unbuckling his trousers and pulling his long, thick erection from his pants. He held eye contact with Moriarty for several moments as he jacked himself off. He closed his eyes again, imagining being inside Moriarty. He moaned low and increased his speed, he was already so close it didn’t take much. He moaned aloud, “Oh boss, aah, mmm.” He heard an answering “Yesss, stroke it faster.” So he did. He stroked himself faster and harder, still picturing himself driving into the man watching him. He squeezed his eyes tight, feeling the pressure build. A couple more strokes and he was coming hard. He squirted his load all over his hand and some landed on the carpet before him. His knees gave out and he fell to them still clutching his dick in his hand. His breathing was ragged and he leaned forward resting his head in Moriarty’s lap. He felt the man running his hands through his hair. It was very soothing but Moran was a mess, he needed to get cleaned up. Gathering his strength Sebastian stood up. “Sorry about the mess boss. I’ll clean it up. Where is the closest bathroom?”

Moriarty pointed to a door behind Sebastian. 

Moran looked over his shoulder seeing the door, walked over to it disappearing inside. 

 

Jim Moriarty leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and tucking himself away. That had been the best blowjob he had ever received. And watching Moran take care of himself after, gold. He heard Sebastian come out of the bathroom and a few moments later he felt a wet flannel against his chest. He opened his eyes.

“Sorry boss, apparently I got a bit on your shirt too.”

Moriarty watched as Moran cleaned up his mess. He was struck with the notion he definitely wanted to have sex with this man again. 

After Sebastian finished cleaning up Moriarty said, “You have your objective, get to it.”

Moran smiled. Moriarty still sounded wrecked, like he could barely gather himself to issue the order. He bet if he came back in here ten minutes from now he would find Moriarty sleep at his desk, probably snoring too. “I’m on it.” Moran gave a half-hearted salute and left the office, he had a job to do. Besides, he was curious what sort of man caught his boss's attention.

  
  



	5. Tension

A week has passed. Sebastian is pacing back and forth in front of Moriarty’s desk. He had written up a preliminary report and brought it to Moriarty. Sebastian was restless from a week's worth of hiding out and following a slender dark haired man around. He noticed that Jim was also fidgeting at his desk.

“I’m tense Seb.”

 _Seb?_ Since when did Moriarty call him anything but Sebastian, Moran or incompetent?

“Okay, and what would you like for me to do about it?” Moran had an idea of where this was going, but Moriarty was literally engrossed in the report, how could he possibly be thinking about sex?

“What do you suppose is the most relaxing? What helps alleviate tension?”

“Usually some sort of physical activity or sex.”

Moriarty answered sounding distracted, “Very well, but perhaps only a hand job, I need to focus, no need getting distracted.”

 

Moran never one to half-ass anything, especially when it came to sex positioned himself on the floor beside Moriarty’s chair. He unbuckled his trousers and pulled his boss's thick cock from his pants. He was soft. He really wasn’t thinking about sex in the least.

 

Moran started stroking Moriarty slow and steady, hooking and corkscrewing his hand at the end of every stroke. He watched Moriarty, he really was able to concentrate as he got a hand job. He saw Moriarty pause and bite his lip once and Moran got lost in the need to make his boss show some sort of reaction. He increased his stroking varying speed and actions. Before long Moriarty was plopped back in his chair moaning loudly as he came all over himself and Moran.

 

Moran looked up expecting to see a relaxed and happy Moriarty. What he saw confused him. Jim Moriarty was pissed.

Moriarty hit him with a closed fist, “Didn’t I tell you I didn’t want to be distracted? What the hell was that?”

Moran’s head snapped around and bounced off the desk edge. His head rang from the impact and he was immediately seeing red, wanted blood for the offense. But strangely at the same time, he became even more turned on before.

“Clean up your mess.” Moriarty hissed at him.

Moran dipped his head and began licking at the mess in Moriarty’s lap.

Moriarty hissed as his cock jumped at the contact. “With a fucking flannel like a normal person!” he screamed.

Moran stood giving Moriarty a good shot of his own erection.

When he came back to clean up his boss he could see he was still fuming. He made quick work of cleaning him up.

 

“There is no real information here. You need to get some inside information.”

“All right. But I will need to go get some items to help me with this.”

Moriarty flicked his hand dismissively at Moran. “Fine. I’ve already deposited a substantial amount into your account.”

Moran left seeing it as the dismissal it was meant to be.

 

Sebastian Moran was wearing an unflattering grey coveralls and was pushing a mop and bucket through the halls at Barts. He had earphones in his ears and he was humming along to music only he could hear. He walked into the morgue backward when he turned around he had a look of surprise on his face. Pulling one of the ear buds from his ear he spoke, “I'm so sorry, I thought everyone had gone home for the night.”

“It’s quite okay.”

“I- uh, I’ll just come back then sorry to disrupt you.”

“Wait, are you all right, you have quite the shiner and goose egg.”

Sebastian reached up to touch the spot where he’d bumped his head when Moriarty had hit him. He hissed in pain and the woman rushed across the room to him.

“Here sit down, let me take a look at it.”

Moran did as instructed, sitting on a stool facing the petite woman.

“Oh my god, there is still blood dried around it. When did this happen?”

Moran could hear the genuine concern in her voice, this would be easy. He looked away for a moment, going for sheepish, “Uh, right before my shift. I and my roommate had a misunderstanding. He hit me,” Moran pointed to his eye, “and I hit my head as a result. No big deal.”

“No big deal? You could’ve had a concussion. Either of you could be badly injured.”

“I didn’t hit him back. I never raise my fist in anger. But, I’m fi- I feel okay.” The woman gently cleaned his wound. When she was done he gave her a smile. “Thank you…?”

“Molly. Molly Hooper.”

“Well thank you, Molly Hooper.”

Molly smiled at him. He held out his hand, “I’m Sebastian Moran. Nice to meet you.”

They stared at one another for a few moments and then Sebastian stood up. “Well, I have to get back to work. This is only my second day, don’t want to get fired.” Sebastian pushed his mop and bucket towards the door, just as he was about to walk out he turned around quickly. “Molly, would you like to get coffee with me sometime?” He said it quickly so it came out in a rush and hopefully he sounded nervous.

“Sure. When? Do you want to go now? I’m leaving shortly.”

Moran smiled again at the woman. “I have to finish my shift remember?”

“Right, Course you do.”

“But how about tomorrow, I’m off.”

“Sounds good. Tomorrow then.”

Moran watched as a cute little blush crept up her neck and spread over her face. He couldn’t stop the once-over he gave her. He bet she was a nice fuck. Tight from the lack of sex partners because she’s so fucking shy. Moran didn’t care, man or woman, as long as they were good looking and he got his dick wet. “I’ll meet you at the coffee shop around the corner than, say 5:30 p.m.?”

Molly nodded enthusiastically.

“That way if you like, we could grab some dinner later.”

Molly smiled again at him, she seemed to be at a lost for words. Moran leaned his mop against the wall and walked back over to her. He leaned down and gave her a sweet chaste kiss on the cheek. “See you tomorrow Molly Hooper.” Moran turned and walked out, pushing his bucket along he stashed it in the first open door he came to.

 

Sebastian stopped by Moriarty's on the way home. He found the brooding man in a sitting room with classical music blaring loudly. The man did love his classical pieces. He watched for a moment as Moriarty swayed his head side to side with the music, a small boyish smile tugging at his lips. Moran saw the remote for the stereo on the table near Moriarty, he reached down and muted the music. Moriarty stopped moving instantly his eyes snapping open.

“What are you doing?”

“I came to let you know-”

“Don’t you have work to do?”

Moran took a deep breath and started again. “I came to let you know I have an in with a friend, of Sherlock’s.”

“Friend? He doesn't have friends.” Moriarty sneered.

“That word was used loosely. But I have a date with her tomorrow evening, and if I get lucky-”

“A date?! You’re here to do a job not get your rocks off.”

“You weren’t complaining about that before,” Moran muttered.

“What?”

“This is for the assignment you gave me. I have to make her trust me enough to tell me anything about her famous friend Sherlock Holmes. I mean she’s cute, and I’d definitely fuck her given th-”

Moriarty exploded out of his seat. “Do you have to be so crude?”

Moran came in close to Moriarty so they were standing toe to toe. “As I recall it, you like it when I’m crude. And especially when I’m dirty.”

Moriarty pulled back his fist to strike Moran but he caught the fist before it could make contact. “I will not be your punching bag. I allow you to hit me because it turns me on.” He took Moriarty’s hand and rubbed it against his cock. “But, I will not tolerate you raising your fist at me in anger. Do you understand me, Boss?”

Moriarty was spitting mad. He was breathing hard he was so mad. How dare Moran talk to him like that. He was in charge here, not him. He snatched his hand away from the growing bulge in Moran’s trousers. “Get out,” he said darkly. To his extreme surprise, Moran bent his head and kissed him hard and quick on the lips, nipping the bottom one as he pulled away.

“Whatever you say princess.” Moran turned and strolled out of the room and then out of the house. If he didn’t know any better he would say Moriarty was jealous. Nah. He brushed the thought aside. But he truly hoped his boss got his message. He was tired of being a punching bag for him and not getting anything out of it.

As he got in the car he found himself thinking about sex with Moriarty again. He had a sweet little arse. He would love to plow into it. Christ! He was so horny. He hadn’t had sex since he and Moriarty in the shower. And he hadn’t topped since- well damn, he couldn’t remember the last sex partner he had. He didn’t like mixing sex partners. He only slept with one person at a time. If Moriarty wasn’t careful he would be off limits to that psychopath and Molly would be getting dicked down. He rubbed himself again. Even though he was sure he could dominate Molly in the bed, he like the prospect of Moriarty getting the goods because being with him held an air of danger and spontaneity. Moran put the loaner into gear and drove home. He couldn’t wait to get out of this itchy wig and coveralls. The contacts didn’t bother him much but they could go too.

 

The next night Sebastian sat across from Molly cradling his cup of coffee. They had been talking for about thirty minutes. He told her a bunch of stuff about himself, nothing incriminating, he liked to tell the truth, he found that it was far easier to remember. Molly did the same telling him about her rather boring childhood which he pretended to be wholly fascinated with. They were just reaching the point in the conversation where they discussed current goals and relationships when his mobile phone went off, alerting him to a text message. Little did Molly know he had saved his own number under the name Boss and set up a text message to be delivered to himself at exactly this moment. He took out his phone and checked the message, making sure his smile dropped.

“What’s wrong?”

Moran looked up at her with regret, “I am so sorry Molly, I have to go. My boss has called me into work.” He turned the phone to her so she could get a quick look at the screen. “I have two jobs. I also freelance as security and my latest detail is for some rich dude. I never heard of him prior to taking the job. But it pays really well and I don’t want to chance losing the job.”

Molly gave a tight-lipped smile. “I understand.” Moran stood pulling money from his wallet and placing it on the table. “Maybe we can try again another day?” He looked up at her looking hopeful. Molly had her hand extended towards him he smiled.

“My number. Call me when you are available.”

“Okay.” He started backing away from the table still looking at her. “I gotta run, I am so sorry.” And then Moran literally turned around and ran around the corner and up the block to where he had parked the car.

 

Moran smiled to himself. This was going a lot better than he could hope. He needed to find out if Moriarty needed results in any kind of timeframe, he hadn’t mentioned it but that man acted like everyone should know his every wish.

He decided to stop by the house. The night before hadn’t gone well, but he supposed Moriarty couldn’t still be mad.

 

Walking into the house he smelled bread baking again. Oh no. Maybe he should just turn around and leave. But, he had a job to do, and do it he must. He needed this info if he was going to be successful in Moriarty’s eyes.

Walking into the kitchen he was surprised to see Moriarty in a pair of sweats and a ragged UNI tee shirt. He was mixing in the ingredients, folding the dough in on itself, but he was being so rough it wasn’t mixing properly. He walked up behind him, and he must’ve been deep in thought because he jerked when Moran’s body came flush with his own. Moran slid his hands down Jim Moriarty’s forearms until the rested over his hands. “Let me show you.” He said quietly. Taking the ball of dough in his hands he kneaded and folded it firmly, humming while he did. He took a look at the ingredients around him and smiled. No wonder the bread had tasted off. Moriarty had used self-rising flour. He balled the dough up and sat it aside.

“What are you doing?”

“Starting over. You shouldn’t use self-rising flour.”

 

Moriarty leaned back against Moran while he walked him through the process. He had been extremely pissed off. And the reason for it wasn't why he was in the kitchen, it was his reaction to the why. He had thought about what had transpired the night before. Everything that had happened and his reactions to them. He was jealous of this woman Moriarty was supposed to be on a date with. When he found himself thinking ‘How dare she try to take what was his.’ he’d known he was in trouble. Moriarty knew he had the tendency to become not only possessive but also obsessive, but it didn’t usually happen over another human being. Angry with himself for feel like that he’d come into the kitchen to stress bake. He had one loaf in the oven and was starting on a new one when he felt the warmth of another body. He didn’t even have his music on tonight, aggravated as he was, but he still hadn’t heard Moran come in. The feel of him pressed against him instantly calmed his nerves and he chose not to look into it right now.

He watched as Moran placed all the ingredients in a bowl. It was quite odd to see a pair of hands only.

“Sugar, dry yeast, milk, salt, butter and unbleached white flour. That’s all you need.”

Moran was speaking low as if he was speaking to a spooked animal that was in danger of fleeing. Moriarty liked the quality of his voice. When it came time to knead the bread Moran instructed him to do it.

“It is suggested to punch and work the dough, but if you are already worked up that can turn south quickly. I prefer to work the dough with my hands. Pressing it down and spreading it thin with firm hands, occasionally using the heels of my hands. Go on, try it. Like if you were massaging a lover, or at least someone you tolerated enough to not hit.”

Embarrassingly it took Moriarty several minutes to get the hang of it. But when he did, he was surprised to find that he found this more relaxing and soothing than beating the dough. When he was done Moran packed it back in the bowl and covered it with a hand towel to give the dough time to rise.

“All right, it needs to sit for about an hour. Let's clean this mess up while I fill you in on why I’m here.”

“And here I was thinking you just missed me,” Moriarty replied dryly.

Moran smacked him on the arse as he stepped away to start cleaning. “Maybe I missed some of you, definitely not that smart mouth.” He looked over his shoulder at Moriarty, “On second thought, that mouth is a favorite of mine.”

Moriarty stepped up next to Sebastian adding dishes to the sink as Moran filled it up with hot soapy water.

Moran looked over to Moriarty, and without giving it too much thought he bent down, kissing Moriarty lightly, pressing his lips firmly against the other’s man's, suckling at his bottom lip. It was an uncharacteristically gentle kiss. Lifting his head he looked down into Moriarty’s eyes and said, “Yup, definitely a favorite.”

Moran turned away from Moriarty’s too dark eyes. He started washing the dishes.”

Moriarty waited about five minutes before he started questioning the other man. “What happened to your date?” He sounded petty and jealous to even his own ears.

“I stayed about 30 minutes and then faked a texted saying you called me into work.”

Moriarty leaned against the worktop looking at Moran. “Why?”

“She is a very lonely girl. Her self-esteem isn’t the best and I made sure I laid the interest on thick. She will be more willing to confide in me next time. Partially because she is wondering if I left because I didn’t want to be there, or if I really got called away to work. And when we meet up again she will be so relieved her guard will be down.”

Moriarty took the flannel from Moran and began wiping down the worktop. “Thank you for helping me with the bread.”

“No problem. The other bread was good, but why not help you make it better?”

“How do you even know how to make bread?”

“My grandmother.”

Moriarty could see he wasn’t going to elaborate on the subject so he dropped it.

“I noticed your first loaf didn’t rise. You shouldn’t have cooked it. It’s only good for the trash or fishing. When this first hour is up, we need to knead the dough again, place it in a pan and cover it again for another hour.”

“So, another hour and a half?”

“Yup. I trust that you can finish the rest of the process on your own?”

“Yes. But I'd rather like it if you stayed.”

“All right. Movie?”

“Sure, but I get to pick it out.”

Moran groaned like he was put out by the idea but smiled to show he was just joking. “Fine, when in Rome.”

 

Moriarty led Moran to the second floor where he had a theatre room. It was just a 60-inch television and a deep comfortable suede couch. He had throw blankets on the back of the couch and huge fluffy pillows on the couch.

Moran plopped down onto the couch almost immediately sinking down into it.

Moriarty when to a cabinet to the left of the t.v. and opened it, revealing shelf after shelf of movies. Without searching through the titles he picked a movie and looked over at Moran, this was one of his favorite movies but he was sure Moran would poke fun at his choice in the movie. And he was in a good mood now, it would be a shame to ruin it.

“Just put the movie in.”

Moriarty did just that and climbed onto the couch tucking his feet beneath him and pulling one of the blankets down around him.

 

Moran looked out the corner of his eye at Moriarty, he looked like a big fucking kid wrapped up in the blanket like that. The movie started and he looked over at the screen and saw what movie it was. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. Big fucking kid indeed. Moriarty had put on the movie _Despicable Me_. He smiled in the dark. Moriarty had turned the lights off and the movie on, all by the touch of a button on the remote in his hand.

The men sat on the couch laughing at both the inside adult jokes as well as the blatantly childish ones.

Moriarty had to admit this was very relaxing and exactly what he needed after his stressful day. He was wrapped in one of his favorite blankets watching one of his favorite movies and next to a good looking man that was fast become his favorite person for human interaction. Sebastian Moran was a puzzle to be figured out. He kept Moriarty on his feet never knowing what to expect. It was great.

Almost 45 minutes into the movie Moriarty fell asleep. Moran got up and kneaded the bread and covering it again. Once Despicable Me was over Moran found another movie and put it in. He had an hour before the bread went in the oven and then another 30 mins for it to bake.


	6. Scary Keen Perception

Sebastian slowly woke up to a lovely warmness nuzzled into his side. Looking at his watch he saw it was 3 in the morning. The movie had gone off quite a while ago. After putting the bread in the oven, removing it and covering it with the hand towel he’d put in a new movie, enjoying the luxury of his surroundings. He’d fallen asleep at some point.  
He looked over to the ball of warmth pressing into him. Moriarty was burrowed into his blanket, only the top of his dark hair was visible. There was a slight chill in the air, Moran laid down pulling Moriarty with him along with the blanket. He rationalized his actions by the fact he was far too tired to drive home plus Moriarty had said he would like it if he stayed. Sure his boss probably hadn’t meant the whole night but he was tired and Moriarty was sleep so no harm no foul right?

Moriarty woke up with a start. Something wasn’t right. He remembered watching a movie with- Oh. He must’ve fallen asleep while watching the movie. And it must be Moran who he was currently wrapped around. But how did that happen? The two of them snuggled up on the couch, two arms wrapped possessively around him, his own nose buried deep against Moran’s neck. It was nice. As a matter of fact, all of last night was nice once Sebastian showed up to his house. Moriarty snuggled in closer to Moran, enjoying the warmth and sense of security being held by someone brought. 

Sebastian stirred. He wasn’t ready to get up but something was touching him, stroking rather. He mumbled incoherently and swatted at the insistent hand on his chest. He was too tired for this.  
Moriarty smiled to himself when Moran tried to knock his hand away. Someone wasn’t a morning person. He ran his hands along Moran’s jaw until his fingers brushed his lips, rolling he laid a top Moran and placed a kiss to his lips.  
Moran’s eyes flew open and immediately remembering where he was and with whom.  
Moriarty stared down at him, it was dark in the room but he could see the whites of his eyes. Moran lifted his arms straight up and pressed a button on his wristwatch. 6 in the morning. No wonder he was still sleepy, he’d only gotten maybe 2 and a half hours of sleep. He groaned.  
“What’s wrong?” Moriarty whispered, his breath tickling the fine hairs on Sebastian's face.  
“I’m bloody tired. I stayed up and finished the bread.”  
“Did you? Well then, perhaps I should reward you.” Moriarty kissed the corner of Moran’s lips, his jaw, and his neck.  
Moran placed his hands on either side of Moriarty’s face. “Pump your brakes princess. As much as I would love to, I’m seriously all tapped out. Ordinarily, I’d already be standing at attention, I’m a horny bastard that way. But if you let me get a couple hours of sleep I swear I will rock your world later.”  
Moriarty pouted even though he knew Moran couldn’t see it. “Fine. But we will go to my room, we’ll sleep there.”  
Moran brought Moriarty’s face down to his aiming for a kiss but missed his mark placing a kiss against the side of Moriarty’s nose. Adjusting, he found Moriarty’s mouth and place several quick kisses against his mouth. “Bless you, lead the way.”

Upstairs Moriarty began undressing. “Get comfortable.” He walked over to his windows pulling down the blinds and then shutting the curtains. “Blackout blinds and curtains, I like it dark.”  
Moran grunted in acknowledgment. It was dark. He could barely see Moriarty walking towards him. Moriarty fully nude stood before Moran watching him undress down to his briefs. Reaching out a hand he clasped Moran around the back of the neck pulling him flush against his heated body. He kissed the other man, slowly nibbling at his lips, running his tongue along the seam seeking entrance.  
Moran sighed against Moriarty effectively giving his boss access to his mouth. Their tongues rolled leisurely around one another, tasting, teasing. Finally, Moriarty pulled away.  
“Get some sleep.” As Moran walked away Moriarty smacked him lightly on the arse.  
Moran climbed sleepily into the bed and held out one arm.  
Moriarty eagerly climbed in beside him, snuggling in close he placed a hand over Moran’s heart, and his thigh rested across his hips.  
Moran rested his hand on Moriarty's thigh and had just enough lucidity to think how odd this was. 

Hours later he woke up to an empty bed. Stretching he walked to the bathroom. He relieved himself and then took a shower. He didn’t think Moriarty would mind. Once done and there still was no sign of Moriarty he went to the man’s office. He could hear the man tearing someone a new one. He stuck his head in and upon seeing the state of his boss disappeared promptly. He was still nude and his hair disheveled, he obviously had woken and came straight down here. With no time to eat, shower or dress. On the ground floor, Moran put on a pot of coffee. Next, he found some bacon fried up a couple of pieces and then sliced several pieces of bread, toasting and buttering them. Placing the items on a tray he took them upstairs.  
Back in Moriarty’s office, it sounded like he was wrapping up the call when Moran entered.  
“Handle it,” Moriarty said before hanging up the phone. He buried his face in his hands and massaged his temples.  
Moran sat the tray on the desk out of the way of the paper spread in front of his boss. Moran was struck with the ridiculous notion to massage Moriarty’s shoulders, help take some of the stress he saw sitting on the man. “Hungry?”  
Moriarty looked up from between his fingers. Getting a good whiff of the food he nodded his head yes and sat up straight his stomach growling in agreement.  
Moran smiled and passed him the plate with more food on it as well as a cup of black coffee. “How do you take your coffee?”  
Moriarty smiled, “I wish I could say black like my heart, that’s always a good line, but sugars and a splash of milk.”  
Moran fixed his coffee as instructed. Moran feigned a stuffy British upper crust accent as he said, “Here you go sire, coffee with two sugars and a splash of milk, just sweet enough and a murky like your heart.” He winked at the smaller man as he sat down pulling his own plate to him.  
Moriarty started with the bacon first, eating several pieces before going for the bread. “This is good, is this the one you made?”  
“We made. It came out well, didn’t it? Good job Boss.”  
Moran slouched back in his chair, belly protruding just a bit. I’m stuffed. Thank you, Sebby.”  
Moran looked at the man across the desk, Sebby? God that will get annoying quick if he insisted on calling him that. “You’re welcome James.” Moran tried the name out for size. He’d only called his boss that once when they had first met. He liked calling him Boss but felt like they were being more familiar with one another, last night they seemed to cross some invisible threshold or line, going from fuck buddies to fuck buddies with privileges. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it yet.  
Moriarty was a bit taken aback by Moran calling him James. No one called him that but his mother and they rarely had any contact. He found that he like the way his name rolled off of Moran’s extremely talented tongue. But he liked Boss better. He didn’t respond for several minutes just staring at the blonde across from him, taking in his raw masculine beauty. Finally, he sat up and forked the rest of his bacon onto Moran’s plate. “Eat up, we have a plane to catch in two hours.”  
“Two hours?” Moran sounded garbled as he spoke around a piece of bread he had popped into his mouth. “What’re we...where are we going in two hours?”  
“Something's come up. Something important and it needs to be handled right away.”  
“Like what?” Moran asked now talking around a mouth full of bacon.  
Moriarty shook his head in disgust. “Your manners are deplorable.” He stood up in all his glory not looking a bit of ashamed at his state of dress. “I’ll fill you in on the plane. You’ve already had a shower, you’re ahead of me, I need to get moving.”  
As Moriarty was walking by Moran, they both seemed to have the same idea, Moran grabbed Moriarty’s wrist as the man was already turning and bending down. Their lips met in a gentle rush, both men holding onto the other in a quiet desperation.  
Moran pulled away first, resting his forehead against Moriarty’s and breathing heavy. “ Go get ready.” He ordered in a whisper.  
Moriarty left on unsteady feet, off to do as Moran told him. To be fair, he was going to go get ready anyways.

On the plane, Moriarty was drawing circles on Moran’s hand as he stared out of the window. “I’ve been gathering resources; and information. One of the resources has been compromised and I cannot go on with my plan without her.”  
Moriarty turned to stare at Moran and appeared shocked to see he had been stroking the other man’s hand. He took his hand back and laid it in his own lap.  
“Your resource, where is she? Do we need to rescue her, what is the game plan?”  
Moriarty smiled. “Most importantly, you want to know if you'll get to get your hands dirty.” Turning back to look out the windows Moriarty answered the questions. “She's in Iran. I sent her there to track down additional resources and she was captured and thrown in jail. Because she is a woman she will be sentenced to death. My plan is to go in there, bust her out and conduct the business myself since I’ll be there. And you may get to get your hands dirty tonight, you may not. Who knows.”  
Moran reclined his seat and closed his eyes. He wasn’t tired but Moriarty had been proven to be not much of a talker and they had a 5 and a half hour flight ahead of them. 

“I didn’t get to fly when I was a little boy. My family didn’t go on holidays like other families and I was always terrified of planes.”  
Moran opened one eye and saw Moriarty was still looking out the window as he spoke. He was rubbing slow circles on his own hand as he talked. He was fidgety. Either he was nervous, or didn’t like to sit still.  
“I was always irrationally afraid that a plane would fall from the sky and flatten me. And as I got a bit older, I feared taking a plane anywhere, no matter how short a flight. So on my 21st birthday, I forced myself to take a flight to America. I figured by the time I got there I would have my fear under control and would never allow it to limit me again.”  
“What went wrong?”  
Moriarty smiled. “Very astute of you. I was perhaps a bit too ambitious. It was a commercial flight, 8 hours of cramped conditions. I had a window seat and there was a storm. I freaked out and threatened to kill the pilot if he didn’t land the plane right that instant. Needless to say, he couldn’t, we were over the Atlantic at that point. They gave me some sedatives and tucked me in.”  
“And what about the return flight?”  
Moriarty chuckled softly. “More of the same I’m afraid. It took me another year to get over my fear of flying and hundreds of threats to pilots.” Moriarty turned and fixed Moran with an intense stare. “Good thing I have my own plane now. I can do anything I want, threaten whoever I want. What’s not to love?”  
Moran smiled and closed his eyes.  
“Tired?”  
Moran opened one eye again and looked at Moriarty. He was right chatty this morning. “No. But we have more than 5 hours of travel ahead of us. Might as well rest my eyes.”  
Moran opened both eyes and sat up straight looking up at Moriarty. “Unless you want to talk, discuss something.”  
Moriarty didn’t respond.  
“You all right boss?”  
Moriarty smiled briefly. “Boss. I like when you call me that.”

Moran could tell something was bothering his employer. He was never this talkative. Of course, Jim Moriarty could simply be comfortable with him now, opening up to him. He thought about the night before, and this morning. Yeah, he could definitely say the man was opening up to him, but he would put money on the fact that something was bothering James.  
Part of him wanted to take the other man’s hand and reassure him, but at the same time, he wanted to tell the man to spit it out, whatever it was that was bothering him. 

Moriarty stared at Sebastian Moran. This man frightened him. Not because he was such a baddie, no, he liked that. But because Moran made him feel comfortable, safe, accepted. He felt like he could divulge all his secrets to Moran and not have to worry about betrayal. What’s more, he wanted to tell Moran everything and even craved the other man’s presence. The night before had been...well, at the risk of sounding droll and ordinary, lovely. Waking up in the other man’s arms, watching him sleep in his bed, breakfast. It had all been very nice and ordinary. He almost understood why people got themselves pets. Like Sherlock and his live in one. He had wondered why the man had brought John Watson home to live with him. Why he’d gone from extraordinary to disappointedly ordinary. But Moriarty thought he almost understood now. But the worse part about all of this right now was how scared and anxious Moriarty felt. He was scared of the power the man wielded over him by simply being there. Maybe he should kill him, just to prove that he could.  
Moriarty blurted out, “Why are you here Seb?” before he could stop himself.  
“Simple, the excitement; the possibility of getting to hurt people and the unpredictable company.”  
Moriarty had to give him points for not pretending to be an idiot and answer with the customary, “You told me to come, boss.”  
“Everyday I work for you, that I’m around you is like a new adventure. I never know what’s in store for me. I love it.” Moran added.  
Jim turned and stared out the window again, Moran’s words had an unexpected effect on him, he felt a small fluttering in his stomach and his heart did a little skip. Yup, he definitely had to kill Moran.

“I make it a habit of conquering things that scare me. Like flying. I’ve seen and experienced a lot in my short life. There are very few things left that can scare me. I don’t even fear death. I understand death, I weld death like a weapon, there’s nothing to fear.”  
Moran against his better judgment got out of the seat and knelt in front of Moriarty, “Would you like to conquer me?”  
Moran’s words startled Moriarty. He hid it away inside, but this man before him was very keen. He narrowed his eyes at the man, he felt his face harden in response to the feeling of being seen and so open. “No. I think I shall kill you.” Moriarty replied. And the bastard Moran smiled up at him as if he wasn’t worried.  
Moran stood up brushing his lips against Moriarty’s on the way up. Before the shorter man could unleash his sudden anger like a whip, Moran turned, walked to the back of the small plane, took a seat in the back; and reclined his seat, closing his eyes.


	7. A Bit of Unpleasantness

Moriarty was fuming, how dare he. Moran got under his skin like no one else. He gritted his teeth and fought not to get up and walk to the back of the plane and beat the man to a bloody pulp. But he stayed in his seat because he honestly didn’t trust himself to not kill him. Instead, he pulled out his phone and his earbuds and started listening to music.

 

Several hours later Moriarty was in a slightly better mood and was stretching before getting off the plane. He hated this part, having to act the part of a megalomaniac psychopath. He was a psychopath but he had to play up how psycho he really was. That was how you got the bigger kids to leave you alone without even trying you.

As he was getting off the plane one of his favourite Eminem songs came on. He began rapping along with the song. “Have you ever been hated or discriminated against? I have, I’ve been protested and demonstrated against, picket signs for my wicked rhymes look at the times…” He was really feeling the song, it spoke to him on a personal level. He was slightly dancing and gesturing wildly with his hands as he descended from the plane. On the tarmac the people he was here to meet were on the opposite side watching him, he could see concern in their eyes as they looked to each other. As he started walking towards the group, one of his extra bodyguards walked up to him and pulled the earbuds from his ear. In the blink of an eye, Moriarty turned, face scrunched up in hatred as he pulled the gun from the man’s own holster and shot him point blank in the face. The man dropped to the ground dead.

Moran was off to the side of Moriarty and he gave a small smile as he watched the crazy unfold in front of him. He quickly looked to the men they were here to meet, he could see they were nervous and a couple of them had their hands on the butts of their guns.

“Sebastian,” Moriarty called snapping Moran out of his appraisal of the group. He approached the man and while keeping an eye on the others he reached into Moriarty’s suit jacket and pulled out a handkerchief. Figuring these men weren’t an immediate threat he turned to face Moriarty, he stepped in closer than needed and proceeded to wipe the blood from his boss's face. He bit his lip. He wanted to kiss the man before him so bad, he could feel himself harden. That play of power was just such a bloody fucking turn on.

 

“Thank you, Sebastian,” Moriarty said before licking his lips and brushing past Moran. “Hello! So sorry you had to witness that bit of unpleasantness. What can I say, I like my music.”

He continued the short walk over to the men. “Now, down to business. I believe you have something that belongs to me.” Moriarty put his hands in his pockets as he looked at the group of Iranians. There was 7 of them altogether and Moriarty wasn’t the least bit daunted.

No one moved nor answered Moriarty and it pissed him off. “Where is my girl?” he screamed. Finally, a man stepped forward from the line. “This way Mr. Moriarty.”

 

Moriarty followed behind the group beckoning his people with a weak wave of his hand.

Moran didn’t like this, something didn’t feel right. His eyes scanned the area restlessly. As they entered the hangar his uneasiness rose tenfold, there were too many places a sniper could hide. He watched as two men half dragged a woman from behind a plane. There was a black cloth bag over her head and her hands weren’t even restrained. It was like they didn’t think she was a threat. But Moran knew if she was one of Moriarty’s people she had to be dangerous.

One of them men removed the bag from her head. Moran almost laughed out loud. The woman before him looked so sweet and wholesome he knew she must be a real psychotic bitch. Oh, this was going to be good.

He stepped in close behind Moriarty, feeling in his bones that something was about to go down and he wanted to be prepared for it.

He saw a gleam appear in the woman’s eye when she spotted Moriarty. And then a frown was directed at him. Watching this woman, Moran almost missed the glint of light off steel, someone was pulling a gun.

Moran dove into Moriarty, knocking him down and out of the way, pulling his boss’s gun from his waistband in the process, it was easier to access his, then grabbing his own. He grinned like a maniac, the adrenaline was pumping, this is what he lived for. He fired several shots in quick succession, watching as the three men he’d aim for go down. He pivoted to take another harder shot when he saw a man out of the corner of his eye, he was approaching from the left, he had his gun out and hadn’t realized he’d been seen. Moran looked again to his initial target, guy number 1, if he shot him, guy number 2, the one sneaking up on the left would have a clear shot at Moriarty, if he took out guy 2, he would most likely get himself shot by guy number 1.

Taking a deep breath and making his decision, Moran turned and fired a shot at guy number 2. As he did he felt the bullet from guy 1 tear into him. It hurt like a sonofabitch. Moriarty looked up at him, eyes going wide. He turned to take out guy 1 but saw the woman was engaged in hand to hand combat with him. The rest of Moriarty's men managed to take out the other 3 men.

 

Moran realized he was on the ground, Moriarty was leaning over him screaming at him. He couldn’t hear what he was saying. He stood up on wobbly feet, he grabbed Moriarty around the arm and began dragging him towards the door. He had one arm over Moriarty’s head making him walk in a crouch, trying to shield him from any shots as they made their way to the plane. Moriarty was still yelling, but he wasn’t fighting Moran. He looked over his shoulder, he saw the small woman had an assault rifle in her hands as she and two of Moriarty's men brought up the rear.

 

As they got closer to the plane Moran started feeling dizzy and his vision seemed to be going in and out. He knew he only had to walk straight. The stairs for the plane came down as they reached it, he pushed Moriarty in front of him trying to force him up the stairs. Moran still wasn’t hearing but he saw a flash of Moriarty turning on him, screaming, spit flying from his mouth. He tried pointing to his ear to let the mad man know he couldn’t hear him, but he felt tired suddenly, his hand was so heavy. He gathered enough strength to push Moriarty again.

Just when he thought he was going to pass out and make an embarrassment of himself by falling, someone grabbed him under the arms, lifting, and someone else squeezed by him, coming between him and Moriarty. Moran tried to raise his gun hand but saw it was one of his boss's men. The man in front of him took his feet and the men carried him on the plane, sitting him in a seat.

 

Moran blinked his eyes when he opened them again Moriarty was standing over him, as was the small woman. She was cutting his shirt open and he could tell Moriarty was barking orders at someone. Sebastian raised his hand, running his fingers down Moriarty’s cheek. He frowned as he saw the red streak he left behind on his boss’s face. Blinking his eyes rapidly, Moran saw that there was blood on Moriarty’s front. He shoved the woman aside reaching for Moriarty, he managed to croak out, “You- you’re hurrrt.” His words were slow and slurred.” Moriarty shook his head at him, quickly shrugging out of his jacket and shirt showing him he wasn't hurt.

Moran relaxed, falling back in the seat, he hissed. His body hurt. He saw the woman out of his peripheral vision, she had a syringe in her hand and was coming towards him. He tried to push her away again but Moriarty held him down. He looked up at Jim, into his eyes. He couldn’t read the expression he saw there. He- was tired, he should take a nap so he could watch out for Jimbo when they got to the next location.

 

Moran’s body started shaking and Moriarty panicked. He was about to accuse the woman of giving the man the wrong medicine when he realized Moran was smiling, the bastard was laughing, although no sound was coming from him. The laughter fell away from the man in front of him as he slowly succumbed to the medicine.

 

“You seem- upset.”

“Should I not be? They tried to kill me in there. Had it not been for _this_ man right here, I’d be hurt or dead.” Moriarty’s voice was deceptively calm. He sat in a seat opposite Sebastian and the woman. He was grateful that she was a nurse, she was currently bent over Seb trying to get the bullet out of his back. “How bad is it Mary?”

She didn’t look at him as she spoke, “He is extremely lucky. The bullet just missed hitting anything vital. But it’s far from pretty. You know, he wouldn’t have lost as much blood as he did if he hadn’t insisted on fighting and getting you to the plane. I don’t know anyone who could’ve fought let alone think through it. He’s a bloody psycho, where’d you find this one?”

“ _He_ found some of my men, killed them and Bradshaw’s men, didn’t take any of the merchandise. I was impressed, offered him a job.”

Mary had Sebastian turned on his side in the chair as she worked, she’d gotten the bullet out but was now sewing up the nicked artery and closing the wound. “Why’d he do it?”

“He was bored.”

“Christ,” Mary swore quietly under her breath. “You know he took that bullet for you. He was aiming for the bloke who shot him but saw the other one come up from the side. I saw him as he made the decision knowing it would lead to him getting shot. It was you or him.”

Moriarty suspected as much, but hearing it confirmed made him even angrier. “They better be glad they’re dead, otherwise I’d make them pay, slowly.”

Mary stopped and turned to look at Moriarty. She smiled, it wasn't a genuine or friendly smile. It was the type of smile you found yourself falling into when you’re expected to smile or you think someone is an idiot. “You love him.”

Moriarty turned his black gaze on Mary. He stared a hole in her until she turned back around to continue working on Moran.

“No. You and I both know that isn’t true.”

“Maybe, but you’re definitely _falling_ for him. And I think it’s mutual. Who risks their life for their mean-spirited boss? He looked after you from the time you got off the plane to the moment he almost passed out on the steps.”

Moriarty stared at Mary a moment wishing she would just shut her mouth, but he knew it was too much to ask for, especially from a woman who felt she had all the answers.

“Are you going to send him away, when he wakes up that is? To protect yourself from _feeling_? You’re a bloody fool you know that? Here is someone that is your brand of crazy, and adores you. I’m sure he is just as slow on the realizing it bit and hasn’t told you, but I’m a woman, I notice these things. You’re better off shacking up with this one here than trying to make something of Sher-”

SHUT UP! JUST FUCKING SHUT UP YOU STUPID, INSOLENT CUNT!” Calming himself down just a hair, Moriarty spoke to Mary in a quiet, even-toned voice. “Don’t you open your mouth to speak to me again on this flight.”

 

Moriarty crossed his legs and watched Mary work on Sebastian. He hated that he didn’t scare Mary, she was always pushing her luck with him. He needed to teach her a lesson. He hadn’t done so yet because she was the only one who told him things he needed to hear, but didn’t want to, everyone else was either too scared or didn’t care. He needed Mary. But maybe...Maybe he didn’t need her anymore, He had Moran now. Moran clearly wasn’t afraid of him, quite honestly the man seemed to take great pleasure in baiting him.

Moriarty smiled, and then immediately groaned inwardly. Maybe, maybe Mary was right and he was getting- attached to Moran. Wouldn’t sending him away or killing him be the safest thing to do? Moriarty’s stomach twisted. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t much like the idea of not having Moran around. Moran kept him on his toes as much as the man claimed that Moriarty did for him. He never knew what to expect from the man, except for loyalty. The man had gone with every idea and command given to him, no questions asked. And to be honest, the only time he gave Moriarty any lip or sass was when it was personal dealings. If they had been talking in terms of sex, Moran would definitely have been topping from the bottom. He let Moriarty call all the shots, and do all the bossing, but in the end, he only did what he wanted and how he wanted to. When they did get around to actual sex again, Moriarty wanted to know what it would be like to bottom for the man. Fuck this uncouth man for getting under his skin.

Someone tapped him on the arm. Moriarty looked up, it was the co-pilot. “Yes?”

“Sir, where to?”

“Home.”


	8. Baking, It's the New Sexy

Moran woke up confused. The last thing he remembered was the woman they had flown into Iran to get, sticking him with a syringe. And now he was in a bed, a very comfortable bed. It was dark in the room and he couldn’t see much but he would put money on it that he was in Moriarty’s room. Moran twisted to get up and a sharp pain went through his left shoulder and shot through the muscles of his chest. He gritted his teeth in pain. Oh yeah, he’d been shot. This time carefully, he climbed out of the bed. Cursing to himself, he probably just cost himself a job, he was useless to Moriarty now. Hopefully the fucker at least appreciated his effort to keep him safe.

Moran made his way down to the kitchen questioning his logic, why on earth had he taken the bullet for Moriarty? It wasn’t like him. Normally he’d do what he could _without_ getting himself hurt, but he practically jumped in front of the bullet for his boss. Shaking his head he realized he had been following his nose to the kitchen. What was that smell? Then it hit him and he groaned. Moriarty was a stress baker, and unfortunately he wasn’t that good at it. But it did smell like heaven. Moran walked into the kitchen taking in the scene before him. Moriarty had on an apron with some silky pyjama bottoms, nothing else. There were busted eggs on the floor, flour on almost every work area and a deflated cake in front of Moriarty, which he was currently trying to ice.

Moran shook his head again smiling. His little baker. That stopped him in his tracks. _His_ little baker? Bloody hell. He couldn’t afford any emotional attachments, especially not for his boss. He watched as Moriarty butchered the icing job on the cake. He wondered what had his panties in a bunch. But, this might be his last night employed by this enigmatic man, might as well enjoy himself.

He started forward once more, stopping once his body was flush against Moriarty. He bent his head placing a kiss against the rapidly beating pulse in his neck. Oh he was in a tizzy.

“What’s got you bent out of shape?” he asked silky, allowing his lips to brush against Moriarty’s ear. He felt a small shudder run through the smaller man and wondered if it was from their proximity, fury, or cold. Moriarty didn’t get a chance to answer because someone else spoke up for him.

“Well, aren’t you two just a picture of domesticity?”

Moriarty gritted his teeth and groaned.

“You’re the reason he’s having one of his little baking fits.”

Moran turned around slowly. “Me? What did I do?” How had he not noticed that the woman was sitting at the table.

“Ah huh, that’s right, _you_ sunshine. You’re the reason. You know, he hasn’t stopped baking since we got you tucked in upstairs.”

“Shut up.” Moriarty hissed under his breath.

“You went and got yourself hurt. And-”

“Shut up you daft bitch!” Moriarty exploded.

Moran turned and looked at Moriarty, he was raging hot mad at the woman. The veins on his forehead and in his neck bulged. Moran stepped backwards, turning so he and Moriarty were face to face. “Hey, boss, you’ll give yourself a stroke. Don’t let her get under your skin like that.” To lighten the mood he leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “That’s my job.” It didn’t have the desired effect. Moran was unaware of this being one of Moriarty's points of contention.

Moriarty shoved Moran hard in the shoulder, it just so happened to be his injured shoulder. Moriarty didn't even realize it until Mary rushed out of her seat and pulled Moran away from him, he saw the blood seeping through the bandage as Moran was led away. He felt awful. He had just been so mad. He’d thought Moran was making fun of him. But how could Moran even know?

Mary sat Moran down in a chair and turned to glare at Moriarty. “Seriously? He just got shot, protecting you no less and this is how you rep-”

Moran put a hand on Mary’s wrist, stopping her tirade. “I’ll be back, I need to go upstairs to get more gauze and antiseptic.” She walked a couple of feet before she turned back around and said, “Try not to kill each other okay?”

Neither man answered. They started at one another across the room.

Moriarty turned his back on Moran, he pulled a plate from the cupboard and when he turned back around he held a slice of cake on the plate with a fork. He approached Moran, feeling contrite and hoping it showed in his eyes. He sat the plate down in front of Moran. “You were going to just take that beating weren't you?”

“Yup.”

Moriarty took a forkful of the cake and held it to Moran’s lips, waiting for him to open his mouth.

Moran steadied himself and opened his mouth, allowing James to feed him the bit of cake. Oh Christ it was awful! He swallowed it and opened his mouth for more. Moriarty gave a small smile.

“Why?”

“Because,” Moriarty fed him another piece. After he managed to swallow the cake he continued, “You’re the boss.”

Moran used his right hand to pull Moriarty to him by his ridiculous apron. He slid a hand up and down Moriarty's silk clad thigh. Moran took the fork from Moriarty's slightly quaking hand, cut a forkful of the cake and fed it to Moriarty. Not even 5 seconds later Moriarty dashed to the trash can and spit out the offending cake. He looked at Moran with murder in his eyes.

There was a muffled giggle from the door and Moran realized Mary had seen the whole show.

“Serves you right James.”

“Don’t call me that.” He growled.

Mary started to remove the soiled dressing from Moran’s shoulder. “Do you really like the cake?”

Moran stared at Jim as he spoke. “It is an acquired taste, one that I seem to have acquired.”

Mary looked up at Moriarty to gauge his reaction. She smiled. “And you Jim? Was it really that bad?”

“Yes.” He was sulking but he didn’t care. “That was mean Sebastian.”

“You made the cake. You should like your own baking.”

“I didn’t have my helper...besides you know I can’t bake for shit.”

Moran gave him a wide smile and his heart constricted, and his stomach fluttered, oh gosh, he hope he wasn’t going be sick from that God awful cake. “Seb, was my bread as bad as that cake?”

Moran looked up at Moriarty, and with a straight face he said, “No. It was worse.”

Moriarty grabbed a fist full of flour and threw it at a laughing Moran. Mary ducked out of the way at the last minute and most of the flour caught Moran in the face. Moriarty laughed delighted with himself.

Moran stood up stalking towards Moriarty, Moriarty gave an honest to goodness squeak as he tried to squeeze past Moran.

Moran stopped Moriarty’s retreat with his good arm, walking him backwards until he had his boss trapped between his body and the refrigerator.

He looked down at Moriarty, attempting to look angry. There was no sounds in the kitchen aside from his labored breathing.

Moriarty’s heart was thundering, it was threatening to jump out of his chest. Maybe he had pushed Moriarty too far, he’d never seen this frightful side of him before. Even when he fought and killed, he had a jovial way about him. Suddenly Moran was kissing him. It caught him off guard and he didn’t react right away. Slowly he melted into the other man, kissing him back just as desperately. He bit at Moran’s bottom lip and the man pulled away looking down at him, then erupted in laughter. Moriarty raised his fist to lash out at Moran for laughing at him, but his fist was caught effortlessly in Moran’s hand.

Moran leaned down and whispered in Moriarty’s ear, “Relax, I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at us.” And then louder he said, “You should go look at yourself in a mirror. He let Moriarty go and walked back over to the woman, “Fix me up nurse.”

“Nurse?”

“Aren’t you a nurse? Besides, I never caught your name.”

“It’s Mary, and how do you know I’m not a doctor?”

“You’re right, my mistake. Fix me up doc.”

Mary huffed out a breath and proceeded to clean and dress his wound.

Moriarty took the cake and dumped it in the trash and Moran groaned.

“What? You weren’t really going to eat that were you?”

“I ate the bread didn’t I? You just wasted food, and a lot of it.”

Moriarty looked at Moran for a long moment before responding. “I’ll try not to be so careless next time.”

“Thank you.” Moran smiled and closed his eyes.

About an hour later Moran was cleaned up of flour and he and Moriarty sat on the couch in the theatre room along with Mary on a separate chair. Moriarty let Moran pick the movie, he said to make it up to him for making him eat his horrible baking.

Moran liked horror, action and some sci-fi, he didn’t peg Moran for those type of movies especially considering he’d chosen a kids movie last time. He decided on Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight. He was surprised to even see it in the selection of movies. He asked Moriarty if he’d seen it before, he told him no.

Moran sat with his back straight against the back of the couch and held up his arm in invitation to Moriarty. The man wasted no time climbing on his lap. He was small and fit rather nicely on his lap but he was pressing against his shoulder and it hurt.

“Jim, you’re hurting his shoulder.”

Moriarty looker up and saw the truth of Mary’s words. He readjusted himself to lay his head in Moran’s lap instead. He’d ask Moran about this incident later. He picked up the remote, starting the movie and hitting another button to turn the lights low.

The three of them sat through the movie, Moran totally loving the B- List movie, Mary complaining her way through it. And Moriarty laid content as Moran ran fingers through his hair.

When the movie was over Moriarty carefully sat up, not wanting to jar Sebastian’s shoulder. “I get to pick the next movie since you subjected me to that filth.”

Moran laughed good naturedly. “Fine.”

Moriarty turned the lights on long enough to locate his movie of choice and put it in. As the lights were going out the music started. Mary looked back at them, “Is this-?”

A few more bars into the song and she groaned, The Rocky Horror Picture Show? Really?” When she noticed they were both mouthing the words of the song she stood up. “No, I can’t do this. You too lovebirds enjoy the movie.”

Both men froze in their singing at her words. She smiled wickedly, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight doc.” Moran called after her.

“Bitch.” Moriarty whispered under his breath.

“Hey, let's just watch the movie. Have you seen the remake with Laverne Cox?” Moriarty shook his head no. “Ohhh, I think you will like it. A lot of people didn’t like it, but I liked it as much as the original, and some parts more.”

“Shh, Brad is getting ready to start singing.” Moriarty admonished.

Moran laughed and sat back and watched, enjoying the film.

When the movie was over Moran tried reaching for the remote thinking Moriarty had fallen asleep. He hadn’t. He turned the T.V. off and turned the lights up enough so that he could see Moran’s face. He rolled around, facing Moran, head still in his lap. “Why do you allow me to hurt you?”

“I'm a sick S.O.B. You know that. I get off on it.”

“No. You get off on pissing me off and pushing me to lose my temper. But today was different. You allowed me to take my anger out _on_ you, and you’re already hurt because of me. Why?”

Moran continued to run his hands through Moriarty’s hair, twirling bits around his fingers before letting it go again.

Moriarty could see the other man thinking, really pondering the question, he appreciated that but he hoped he didn’t say it was because he loved him. He couldn’t deal with that right now.

“Well, we all need someone to vent to. Someone we can just let loose with. And I don’t mind, I can take it.”

Moriarty reached his hand up and cupped Moran’s face so that he looked down at him. “Not while you’re hurt. I’m sorry.”

Moran nodded. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment. They were having a moment, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

“What about you?” Moriarty asked.

“What about me?”

“Who do you have to vent to and just let loose with?”

Moran looked away, “I’m use to depending on myself.”

“You were in the military, don’t they teach you to depend on your team or something like that?”

“They try. But my usefulness outweighed the problems I gave. The military was just an excuse for unnecessary roughness.”

“What about family?”

Moran shrugged his good shoulder and then grimaced. “I'm not close to my family. I had it tough growing up. The usual you know, too many mouths to feed led to child abuse and a mother who drank too much.”

“So you have siblings?” Of course Moriarty knew he had siblings but they all appeared to have gone ghost once they became of age.

“I had siblings. They all were just as eager to forget our youth as I was.” Moran was stroking the shell of Moriarty’s ear, it was soothing to him to touch something repeatedly, and half the time he didn’t realize he was doing it.

Moriarty felt sad for Moran, sure he wasn’t close to his family either, but Moran had grew up alone and stayed alone. He decided right then and there he was going to keep him. Patting Moran on the side of the face gently he got up. Moran groaned. “What? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“Nooo,” he whined pitifully, “I was comfortable, and now you’re going to make me get up.”

Moriarty grinned. “Oh come on Seb, stop being a baby. I promise I’ll tuck you in and get you comfortable again.”

Moran sighed dramatically and allowed Moriarty to help him to his feet.

They made it to Moriarty's room and Moran watched as the small man set about making the bed comfortable for him.

He patted the bed, “Come here Moran.”

Moran’s dick jumped. There was just something about him bossing him around. He went over to the bed. Since it was set up high off the ground it would be a bit difficult for Moran to climb on the bed with his injured arm. Absently he wondered how Moriarty even got on it. His question was answered moments later when the man pulled a small wooden step stool from under the bed. Moran couldn’t recall ever seeing him use it before. He shook his head, that wasn’t really important.

Moriarty held out his hand to Moran, “Are you comfortable or do you want help?”

Moran couldn’t be sure, the lights were too low, but he thought the man might be blushing. He walked over to Moriarty, “I’m fine if my nudity will make you uncomfortable.”

“Don’t be silly Moran. Nudity doesn’t bother me. Would you like my help?”

“Please.”

Moran held his breath as Moriarty hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the sweats they had put him in when they arrived home. He watched with hooded, lust filled eyes as the smaller man slowly peeled them from his body. He stepped out of them and smirked when he saw Moriarty fold them primly and sit them on a chair.

Moriarty had to keep himself from staring. Moran was gorgeous and had a body to match. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers over every inch of it. And gauging by the look on Moran’s face, and er, body, he was feeling the same. Moriarty played the part of a gentleman for once and held out his hand to help steady Moran as he used the stool to get on the bed. “Mary said you should sleep sitting semi-reclined tonight, sorry, I made it as comfortable as I could. Let me know if there is anything else I can do to help.”

“Just get up here.”

Moriarty swallowed hard. He knew there would be no sex tonight, but he felt oddly different about sharing the bed with Moran, although he didn’t want the man anywhere else.

“Relax James, no sex tonight. Unless...you want to ride me.”

Moriarty couldn’t stop the blood that rushed to his prick at Moran’s words, they had made him instantly hard. Bastard.

“I was joking. Come to bed, I need to feel you next to me.” Moran noticed how still Moriarty had gone. Dammit. Why had he said that? Because it was fucking true. He watched as Moriarty undressed and climbed into the bed and looked lost. “What’s wrong princess?”

“I usually like to sleep on the left side, which is your injured side.”

“You’re going to be laying down while I'm reclined, it’ll be fine.”

The two men maneuvered until they had it right. Moriarty fell almost instantly to sleep and Moran watched for a time before he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter thus far. Hope you all are enjoying it as well. Thanks for reading!


	9. Lovely Mornings, But, There's Something about Mary

Moran woke up with Moriarty’s arms wrapped around his waist and his face pressed into his thigh. Light was gently streaming through the window which meant, one, it was pretty early, and two, Moriarty hadn’t pulled down the shades or closed the blackout drapes. Moran looked down on Moriarty’s sleeping form, he looked so peaceful and sweet, not at all like the hellraiser Moran knew him to be. He hated to wake him, but he had to piss.

Tapping Moriarty yielded no results, he simply tightened his arms around Moran. Under different circumstances, Moran would’ve laughed or even enjoyed the attention, but he really had to go and Moriarty's octopus impersonation was putting stress on his bladder. He shook Moriarty, “Boss. Boss, I need you to let me go.” Moriarty grumbled why, and something that sounded like no. “James, babe please.” Moran was starting to feel desperate. Unless his boss was into golden showers, an accident in bed because Moriarty was a cuddler didn't seem ideal. Using his good hand, he started to pry Moriarty’s hands off him, good grief he had a strong grip.

“Stoooop,” Moriarty whined.

“James, let me go, I-”

Moran was cut off by a sleepy Moriarty, “No, forget it, never...letting...you go.”

Moran groaned. He pulled on Moran’s hair. “James let go of my waist right now, I've gotta piss and I rather not do it in my pants like some infant.

The pain woke Moriarty up enough to understand Moran’s request. Moriarty's eyes were black in the early morning light but there was no mistaking the lust Moran saw waking up in Moriarty’s eyes.

 

Moriarty watched as Moran gently but hurriedly climbed out the bed and rushed to the bathroom. He’d woken him up by pulling on his hair speaking sharply to him. It turned him on. Especially first thing in the morning when he already normally woke with a hard on.

Sliding out of the bed Moriarty pulled the shades and drapes closed, now no more stupid morning light.

 

When Moran came out of the bathroom he was hit with the absolute darkness of the room. Moriarty must have closed up the windows. “I can’t see anything now, fucker.”

“Language Moran, my ears are sensible in the morning.”

“Your ears are sensible whenever it fucking suits you.”

Moriarty couldn’t help but laugh at Moran. “The man was aggravated, he must’ve been in a bad way before waking him up. He held out a hand and helped Moran up the steps, once the other man was settled in he asked him how he was feeling.

“Better. But still hurts.”

“Does it? Or are you just being a big baby?” Moriarty teased.

“I got shot yesterday you fucking Chav! And no thanks from you either.”

Moriarty scooted closer to Moran on his knees, leaning forward he kissed him lightly on the lips, “Thank you.” He kissed him again punctuating it with another thank you.

Moran ran his hand from the side of Moriarty’s face down to his neck and back up again, caressing him with his hand as his tongue did the same inside the madman's mouth.

Moriarty moaned into Moran’s mouth. He was so turned on; riding him didn’t sound like a bad idea. “Thank you,” Moriarty said once more quietly.

“You scared me,” Moriarty was still speaking quietly “I...um...try not to get hurt again, okay?”

 

Moran pulled back trying to see Moriarty's face, he wanted to gauge his mood. “You’re not firing me?”

“What are you daft? Why on earth would I do that?”

“I’m no good to you right now. I’m hurt, what could I possibly do for you?”

“You keep me sane. You were injured, not killed, you’ll heal. And I can think of plenty of things you can do while you’re healing.”

Moran’s voice dropped as he asked, “Oh really, like what?”

His voice was like liquid, running over Moriarty’s skin, making it tingle. He chose to ignore the desire induced by that lovely voice, he chose instead to tease Moran. “Like watch the remake of Rocky Horror with me, we could watch Rent, ohh, and the Hobbit Trilogy. I love Smaug’s voice...maybe even watch Dr. Who from season one.”

Moran groaned.

“You could also help me with the duller side of the business, paperwork, and surveillance. Oh! And baking. You can teach me how to properly bake.”

“We both know that’s a lost cause,” Moran said laughing.

 

“So, what’s on the agenda today? We staying up or laying back down. Business or pleasure ahead of us?”

Moriarty laid down with his head in Moran’s lap. He’d almost forgot his sniper was nude.

“Well, I suppose you deserve the day off. You could go back to your flat while I’m working if you want. I’d rather you stick around, so if you need help with anything, I’m available.”

“Yeah, I rather stick around too.” And Moran was surprised to realize he meant it. He genuinely enjoyed James’ company.

“Annnd I’d rather if you moved into the house with me.”

This caught Sebastian off guard and he didn’t reply.

“You’d have your own room of course. Or, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Moriarty blurted out, nervous at Moran’s silence.

“Sure.” Moran finally responded.

Scared that he would change his mind, Moriarty rushed on, “You can choose which room you want, there are plenty.”

 

Sebastian recognized what was going on for what it was. They could dance around it all they wanted, but he was willing to bet it would always come back to this. They were attracted to one another and possibly more. Might as well meet it head on.

“Alright, I choose this one.”

Moriarty froze, he even forgot to breathe for a moment. What was he doing? Inviting this man in to live with him? What, so they could play house?

But instead of voicing his concerns he said, “I’ll have someone grab your stuff.”

“Just my clothes. In case we try to kill each other.”

Moriarty smiled in the dark, “Do or do not. There is no try.”

“Really, Star Wars? You’ve seen it?”

“Course not, don’t be silly. But I have a vast database of useless knowledge I have no clue where I got it from.”

 

“So, what is the deal with Mary? What’s her specialty?”

“Assassin for hire.”

“Nice. Should I worry?”

“About what? I didn’t hire her to take you out.”

“Well, apparently, she is our brand of crazy. Are you replacing me?”

“Course not, she’s too tedious. That’s actually what I have to take care of today, get her from up under me and in her own place.”

“Ah.”

“She is my end game with the Sherlock conundrum.”

“How does that work? He is unusually smart and always flanked by Capt. Watson.”

“She’s going to get close and get on the inside.”

“Again, how does that work? I'm positive Sherlock likes men.”

“Yes, but John is clearly a _repressed_ bisexual.”

“It’s obvious he is keen on Sherlock, they’ve never fucked?”

“You’re so crude. No, as I said, John is repressed. And they wouldn’t have that much sexual tension if they had fucked as you so crudely put it.”

“Sorry, forgot about your sensible ears.”

 

There was a sharp rap at the door. “Come on you lovebirds, I heard you stomping around, I made breakfast.”

Moran placed a hand on Moriarty’s shoulder. “Can I trust her cooking?”

“Why shouldn’t you be able to?”

“Assassin remember? I’m sure that means by any means necessary.”

“But why would I hire her to kill you, when I could just do it myself?”

“You wouldn’t be able to do it.”

“Reaaally? And what imagined reason do you suppose would keep me from choking the life out of you?”

“Sentiment.”

“Sentiment? Dear man, I haven’t known you long enough for sentiment to be an issue.”

“Keep telling yourself that sweetheart, choking? That there is a crime of passion and feeling. Your choice of murder for me would be _choking_ , up close and personal; as opposed to shooting me from a distance, impersonal, practical and clinical.”

Moriarty didn’t respond, he was too busy thinking about Moran’s words. The man was right. Asphyxiation was known as a crime of passion. And when Moriarty killed someone, he preferred to do it by proxy or with a gun; impersonal, like Sebastian said. Classic case study material, but could he also be right about the sentiment?

 

Moriarty made to get up, but at the last second straddled Moran's hips instead, facing him. He reached out gingerly, cupping his face. He wanted to kiss him, that much was obvious, but he felt deep down he wanted more. He wanted to ruin Sebastian Moran for anyone else. He kissed him then, brushing his lips over Moran’s, hesitantly, as if he was dealing with a spooked animal. When Moran didn’t move, he pressed more firmly, slanting his mouth, sucking gently on his bottom lip. Moriarty wanted to be mindful of Moran’s injured shoulder, he trailed his hand lightly over the man’s good shoulder, on to his back, and back around to his chest, Moriarty felt the need to touch his- his what? They were already touching fully, and nude. He frowned even as he kissed Moran, still as soft as a gentle breeze.

Moran lifted his right hand tracing the line of Moriarty's jaw, he allowed his hand to tangle in the short dark locks. Moriarty was pussyfooting around the kiss, but he needed more. He deepened the kiss, taking control, thrust his tongue into the warm recesses of his boss’s mouth. Their tongues played tag and chased around their mouths. Moriarty moaned into the kiss, pressing himself against Moran getting lost in the moment.

Moran broke the kiss, his head falling back as he tried to catch his breath.

Moriarty took it as a sign and began kissing along his collarbone.

Moran groaned with the feeling of Moriarty marking him. There was no mistake in decoding his actions, he was simply marking Moran as his. And he didn’t mind. He had no doubt that when he looked in the mirror he would see lovely purple and deep red marks marring his body.

 

The bedroom door opened and the lights came on.

Moran covered his eyes, the light hurt after being in the dark for so long.

“I’m serious get up. And get dressed. I didn’t cook for my health.”

Moriarty turned to look at Mary, he was glaring at her but he was sure it did no good. He had to keep blinking his eyes on account of his night vision being brutally ripped from him. What the fuck was Mary on about anyways? Here he was as naked as the day he was born straddling the lap of a man who could pose as Michelangelo's David, only more endowed, and Mary stood there looking smug.

 

Moran was squinting at Mary, she was giving him the most peculiar look. Taking his good hand, he ran it down the centre of Moriarty’s back, holding Mary’s gaze. He let his hand continue down to the base of his boss’s back, hand moving lower to cup his arse gently, and finally allowing his index finger to trail in between Moriarty’s cheeks, pressing against his entrance.

Moriarty bit back a moan as he rested his head on Sebastian's uninjured shoulder. What was Seb up to?

Still looking at Mary he dipped his head and kissed Moriarty’s neck, licking a stripe across the pulse before sucking on it gently. Moriarty jerked in his lap, against him, it jarred his shoulder, it hurt but he didn’t let on to that. He continued to watch Mary, he was searching for a reaction. Most people would have walked out by now, she hadn’t. Which meant she was enjoying the show or she was looking for something.

He bit down on Moriarty's shoulder just as he pushed his finger forward, breaching him. Moriarty jerked again and cried out.

 _There!_ Mary reacted to Moriarty’s pleasure. She seemed _pissed_. To test his theory, he gave his own moan, soft and sensual. Nothing but a harder squint from Mary.

Giving Moriarty’s shoulder one last kiss, Moran pulled his finger free and let his hands rest on Moriarty's hips. Still messing with Mary, he said, “Come on boss, we shouldn’t be rude. She _did_ cook for us after all. Besides, I’m not well enough for sex.” Moran saw a ghost of a smile flash across Mary’s face. _What the fuck?_

 

Moriarty climbed off Moran’s lap and down the small step stool. Mary kept her eyes on Moran’s, despite Moriarty being fully nude.

“Since you seem to be up and about now I will go fix your plates.” Mary left the bedroom door open as she returned to the kitchen.

Moriarty helped Sebastian down off the bed. “What was that about Seb?”

“Just a feeling, I know you said I had nothing to worry about with Mary but I think I should watch my back around her all the same.”

“What makes you think so?” Moriarty had known Mary for a long time and she was always professional with her kills. No money, no kill. She didn’t kill for personal gain. But to kill Moran would have to be personal because he hadn’t commissioned a hit.

“The way she watches us. She is harbouring resentment towards me. Like she doesn’t want me here or with you. But I don’t think it stems from attraction to you, I think she is just bloody jealous. She didn’t like when I did something you liked. But she smiled when I said we couldn’t have sex.”

“That makes no sense. She patched you up.”

“You demanded it.”

“She stopped me from hitting you last night after I reopened your wound.”

“You would expect her to.”

Jim paused before divulging the next titbit, “She suggested I make something more of-” He gestured a hand between Moran and himself.

“Have you ever brought any partners around her before?”

“Yes, of course. But it was a bit different. It was just sex. They were made to leave immediately after. And never anyone who worked for me.”

Both men ignored the implications of Moriarty's words, _‘But it was a bit different. It was just sex._ _’_

“Well if you don’t think I have anything to worry about I will drop it and trust you. Let’s get dressed. I’m starving.”

 

Downstairs there were two plates made. One had a couple of painkillers and a glass of water next to the plate, that one clearly Moran’s. He looked up at Mary, “Thanks, doc.” Moriarty sat in front of the other plate, he scooted his chair closer to Moran's. “Yes, thank you, Mary. Where is your plate?”

“I've already eaten.”

Moriarty picked up his fork and was reaching over to snag some food from Moran’s plate when both Moran and Mary interjected.

“Eat your own food, James. I told you, I’m starving.”

And Mary snatched up their plates and dumped the food in the trash.

Moran buried his face in his hands and groaned. “What is it with you people and wasting food?

“Oh. Sorry, forgot about that bit. It was cold and probably no good. So, I couldn’t let you two eat that.”

“We could’ve heated it up, Mary.”

Moran stood up going to the refrigerator he pulled out milk and some cereal, placing them on the table he then grabbed two bowls and spoons. “Sorry, we stopped, for cold cereal.” He winked at Moriarty.

“Don’t forget your medicine, Sebastian.”

“Oh, right you are.” Moran had already inspected the pills they seemed legit and harmless. He popped the pills but instead of drinking the water in front of him he drank Moriarty’s glass of milk. He saw Mary squint slightly.

“Coats the stomach.” He explained.

 

Moriarty gave a small strained smile and poured them both a bit of cereal. The two men ate in silence, contemplating their own questions of the past 24 hours.


	10. The Games We Play

Later in Moriarty’s office, Moran lay on his back on a couch with his legs hanging over the arm of it. Moriarty was on the phone at his desk, he wasn’t yelling at whoever was on the other end, but he definitely had the tone that said if the other person didn’t do what he wanted right away something unpleasant would happen to them. Moran zoned out, not really interested in Moriarty’s business calls.  
Moriarty hung up the call, pleased with the final outcome. He walked over to the couch where Moran lay, sometimes he reminded him of a big kid, youthful and not a care in the world. This was one of those times. He sat down beside his head catching his attention.  
“Hey, Boss. Taking a break?”  
“Not really, you work for me, therefore talking to you is work related.”  
“Is fucking me work related as well?”  
Moriarty ran a hand over his face. “H-how can you be so beautiful and have such a filthy mouth?”  
“You love my filthy mouth.”  
“No, correction, I love what your filthy mouth can do.”  
Slowly Moran maneuvered into a sitting position, careful of his shoulder. Going completely serious he looked Moriarty in the eye. “You were going to eat my food earlier, you thought she might have poisoned me too.”  
“Nonsense. Your food looked better.”  
Sebastian gave Moriarty a pointed look. “Really James? What would you have done if she hadn’t taken the plate away?”  
“Two things would’ve happened. One you would’ve knocked the fork out of my hands or it wouldn’t have been poisoned. As you stated, if she would have been trying to poison you it would have been over some imagined slight or jealousy. If she was jealous of your time spent with me, allowing me to be poisoned would serve her no purpose.”  
“There are known cases-”  
“Known cases of what? People killing people they care about out of jealousy? The whole, ‘if I can’t have you, no one will’ bit? That’s true, but Mary is more methodical than that. Besides, I’m not her type, which is one of the reasons I chose her. No threat of emotional entanglement.”  
“So what does that say about you hiring me?”  
“Mixing business with pleasure. Relaxing on the job. Or nothing at all.”  
“This Sherlock guy, why do you want to challenge him? Why are you so fixated with him?”  
“He’s clever, so very clever. And I was bored. Staying ahead of him, challenging him keeps me busy, mentally engaged. And he’s sexy, you’ve seen him.”  
“Yeah, I don’t see the appeal. What are you trying to accomplish? What is your end game? You said Mary was a part of your end game.”  
“Well, Sebastian, I want to beat him, I want him to suffer, to break him.”  
“But why?”  
“To prove that I can.”  
“And Mary?”  
“You see how besotted Sherlock is with John, Mary is going to entice John and Sherlock will suffer having lost the one person he cared about.”  
“He cares about Mrs. Hudson.”  
“Yes. But he would drop everyone and everything for John.”  
“What did Sherlock do to you?”  
“What makes you think he’s done anything to me?”  
Sebastian stared at Moriarty. He wasn’t telling him everything. “You came on to him and he declined?”  
“No. I have been a huge fan of Sherlock’s for a very long time. Way before he went mainstream, I was a fan before it was cool to be one. I have also been one of the main benefactors to his case load. You know what I do. I make people's nefarious dreams come true. These dreams are usually illegal. And Sherlock often foils these plans. I don’t care because I’ve been paid, my role is over. I’ve watched him grow Sebastian, it’s been like looking at a mirror image of myself. If I was good. Sure, we have things in common but we are more opposites where it counts.

Moran looked at Moriarty, he took in his tone of voice and the look on his face and even his body language. “You’re in love with him. You’re fucking in love with Sherlock Holmes. Hell hath no fury like a lover scorned. Only you two were never lovers, but unrequited love does breed scorn.”  
Moriarty frowned at Moran. “No.”  
Grateful that Moran was sitting on his right, he took his good arm and pulled the man to him, speaking low and close to his ear he said, “Forget about him. You have me now.” Moriarty said nothing. After a moment Moran blew a raspberry against his temple and let him go. Patting him on his leg he said, “Get back to work. Find that bitch a place to stay so we can go watch The Hobbit.”  
Moriarty stood up and walked back to his desk. Once in his seat, he looked at Moran, “All three movies?”  
“Why not? That’s only 9 hours give or take. And that Thorin guy is hot. Well, actually, the whole line of Durin is.”  
“I think, we’ll watch Rent, 9 hours is a long time.”  
Moran laughed and walked out of the office and up to the theatre, he’d find something to watch.

Upstairs Moran was settling into the movies Neighbors when Mary walked in and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. He reached to pause the movie when she spoke.  
“Don’t pause it, let it play.”  
“What’s your game, Mary? You were very nice to me and now you’re being a passive aggressive bitch.”  
Mary smiled.  
“Moriarty said he isn’t your type so what’s your game?”  
This time Mary laughed. “Moriarty is everyone's type. Man, woman, straight or queer. He just oozes charm and sex appeal. If you’re a fucking psycho like us, he's the man we all want.”  
“He does hold a certain appeal.”

In the hallway Moriarty stood off to the side, he heard them talking and paused.

“I have been by his side for years. Patiently waiting, and then you waltz in and just lay claim to him. I’m not going to let that happen.”  
“Maybe that was your problem, patiently waiting, besides didn’t you tell him he should take a chance with me?”  
“Yes. Normally that would send him running in the opposite direction. But he actually seems to be falling for you. And if I have to take you out of the picture," Mary shrugged casually, "so be it.”  
“Have you ever seen Spy vs Spy?”  
“No.”  
Sebastian turned to face the t.v., dismissing the woman.  
Moriarty crept back down the hall to the stairs and then turned around and headed back to the theatre room. Mary was coming out of the room just as he was stepping in, they barely missed running into one another. Mary was looking at her mobile phone.  
“Mary, I was looking for you.” He went and sat beside Moran, close so their bodies were touching. He waited for Mary to come back in the room. Her demeanor was open and friendly, she sat on the arm of the chair closest to Moran, a small smile playing across her face.  
“What’s up boss?” she mocked.  
“Hmm, don’t call me that either. I've secured you a flat and employment. They’re available immediately. Here is the address for both.” He passed a slip of paper to the slightly frowning woman. “A job?”  
“Yup. You’re going undercover. You have to get close to John Watson, remember?”  
Moran gave Moriarty a sideways glance.  
“Yes, but I thought I would do it on my own terms, like usual.”  
“Yes, well this is a delicate situation, it needs to be done my way. Don’t worry, Sebastian will be along as soon as he is healed enough to work. You two are getting along so well, better to have two sets of eyes instead of one.”  
“I work alone.”  
“That’s only because your whole team was murdered.”  
Mary gritted her teeth and stood up. “Very well. I will report in in person daily.”  
“Over the phone will be sufficient.” Moriarty turned away from Mary and faced the screen, “What are you watching Seb, doesn’t look like one of the titles on the approved watch list.”  
“Bugger off. I’ll watch what I damn well please. It’s called Neighbors.”  
“Sounds boring.”  
Mary walked out of the room and Moran turned down the lights and rewound the film to the beginning.  
“Will you watch it with me?”  
Moriarty laid his head against Sebastian’s good shoulder in way of an answer.  
“Oh. He’s hot. Who is that American heartthrob?”  
“Zac Efron.” Moran chuckled.  
“Jealous?”  
“Psh! Why should I be? I can shoot a man dead from over 200 yards away, what can he do? Bench press 150 pounds? I can do that. Besides, it’s me sitting next to you, not that pussy.”  
“You sound jealous Sebby.”  
Sebastian ignored Moriarty watching the movie. After a few moment Moran felt Moriarty staring at him, he looked over to the man, “What’s up Boss?”  
Moriarty looked thoughtful and a bit sad when he asked, “Sebastian, will you remember me in a year?”  
"Yes."  
"Will you remember me in a month?"  
"Yes."  
"Will you remember me in a week?"  
"Yes."  
"Knock knock."  
Groaning Moran answered, "Who's there?"  
“See! You’ve already forgotten me.”  
Moran picked up a pillow and tossed it at Moriarty laughing.  
Moriarty laughed along with Sebastian. When their laughter died down Moriarty leaned over and kissed Moran, cupping his face as he did. He kissed him several more times, chastely on the lips. He sucked Moran’s bottom lip into his mouth as he pulled away. “I won’t let her.”  
Moran looked at his boss, “Did you hear everything?” He could’ve played dumb, but why bother.  
“No, but I heard enough.”  
“You don’t have to worry about me.”  
“I’m not, but don’t underestimate Mary.”  
“I won't.”  
Moriarty took Sebastian’s hand, holding it up in the bad light, pretending to look at it. When he lowered their hands back down he held on to Moran’s, keeping it in his lap.  
Moran smiled to himself. After a few minutes of silence, Moran asked, “Did you really mean that about sending me in with her, or were you just baiting her?”  
Moriarty pulled his legs up under him as he turned to face Moran. Sebastian turned so he was facing Moriarty a little better.  
“Stop talking Seb.” Moriarty kissed Moran quickly kissing down his jaw and neck to the spot just below his ear. He bit him there and when Moran gave a small moan, he told him, “Louder.”  
Moran knew something was up. This was different than their usual snogging sessions, Moriarty's heart wasn't quite in it, he was very methodical about it. He moaned louder as requested. And when Moriarty climbed in his lap facing him, kissing him much too quickly before going back to that spot he knew for certain something was up. He moaned loudly this time without prompting. “Mmm, Boooossss!” He felt Moriarty’s cock jerk in his pants. Just because something was up, didn’t mean the bastard wasn’t enjoying himself.  
Moriarty pressed his lips against Moran’s ear. He ground and rotated his hips against the man as he began speaking quietly in his ear. “I believe she may have several rooms bugged. We’ll talk in my room.” Moriarty stuck his tongue in Sebastian's ear. Instead of another moan to go with the ones he was dealing out he got, “Ehh! Don’t do that!”  
Moriarty sat back and watched as Moran wiped at his ear with a look of extreme disapproval on his face. Moriarty climbed off his lap laughing. Turned up the lights and movie off. “Come on, let's go to my room. I’ll make it up to you.”  
“Moran allowed himself to be helped to his feet. “Our room.” He reminded.

The men made their way to their now shared room. When they reached it Moriarty pulled a funny looking key from his pocket and unlocked the room. “I normally keep the room locked unless I’m in it. Not because there is anything of extreme value in here, just because this is my sanctuary and I don’t like the idea of anyone rooting around in here. And to be double sure I have surveillance in my room.”  
Moran got Moriarty’s message loud and clear but he couldn’t resist teasing the man. “Homemade porn, ooh kinky.”  
Moriarty turned to Moran, I don’t think you can really call what you and I did in here as porn.”  
Moran went and sat in the chaise lounge. “Can I see anyways?”  
“I’m sure it’ll be quite dull, but sure.”  
Moran walked over to Moriarty and bent over giving him a quick kiss. “Clever man.” But we would need to go to my office to watch it.”  
Moran sighed heavily, “Fine. I need to see if I need to improve any of my moves.”  
“Ha! If you get any better I’ll have to patent you.”  
Standing up and walking out of the room with Moriarty, Moran stated, “You can’t really say that.”  
Moriarty stopped walking and turned to Moran, “Can’t I?”  
Moran invaded Moriarty’s personal space, “Let me top you.”  
Moriarty's heart rate accelerated at those simple words. He stared at the man in front of him, searching his eyes. Moriarty didn’t typically bottom. And when he did, he made all the calls.  
As if reading his mind Moran added, “Completely top you. Give me full control.”  
Moriarty licked his lips, he was interested in what Moran was selling, but was he ready? He turned without answering the man heading to his office.  
Moran followed behind him, not in the least bit concerned with Moriarty’s silence.

In his office, Moriarty stood behind his desk pulling up the surveillance feed for his private rooms. He rewound it to the time when they had all arrived back at his house, Moran wounded and unconscious. “Come here Seb, sit down.”  
Sebastian did as told sitting in Moriarty’s chair but then he wrapped his arm around Moriarty, pulling him into his lap, making sure he positioned him so that he was aware of his erection.  
“That wasn’t necessary Sebastian. I know you’re hard. You’re always hard.” But instead of repositioning himself, he settled more firmly against Moran, wiggling his arse a little against the man’s arousal. Pressing play on the monitor he settled back against Moran’s chest. “Is this okay?”  
“Yeah Boss.”  
“Is it really, none of that letting me hurt you crap.”  
Moran leaned forward nuzzling Moriarty’s neck before placing a kiss below his ear. “I’m good James.”  
Moran had his eyes on the screen, he watched as Moriarty stormed around on the screen like a little dictator bossing his bodyguards around along with Mary. He saw the small nuances of Mary's body language, revealing the fact that she was totally pissed off but keeping it from her face. But his gaze kept being drawn to Moriarty who was clearly distraught at him being hurt. Once the bodyguards got him in the bed, Mary approached him on the bed, she looked like she was checking his wound but he saw her slip something under the mattress. “There, did you see that? That bitch.”  
Moriarty had not seen whatever Moran had spotted, he had been lost in thought. Seeing himself on the screen running around like a maniac because his little pet had been hurt, it was embarrassing. And highly telling. He rewound the surveillance and pressed play again.  
“Okay coming up, watch her left hand.”  
Had Moran not pointed it out, he wasn’t sure he would’ve caught it even if he had been paying attention.  
They continued watching, Moriarty laughing when he saw Sebastian’s efforts to wake him up this morning when he’d had to use the loo. And then both men got silent as they watched Moriarty straddle Moran. Moriarty reached out and turned up the volume. He felt himself harden at the sound of his moaning into Moran's kiss, and then Moran’s deep groan as he nibbled at his neck. When the light came on marking Mary's entrance the video output changed from the black and green of night vision to the regular black and white.  
He wanted to turn the volume back down to avoid hearing Mary’s voice but he knew there was more to come with Moran baiting Mary. Moriarty saw what Moran had been picking up on with Mary. They watched it all play out on the screen. And when Moran had said they were being rude he was about to turn off the feed but Moran touched his hand stopping him.  
“Wait.”  
Moriarty watched the screen, his hand still held by Moran's.  
“See. I had a feeling. She is a piece of work.”  
“Should we remove the bug or give her an earful?” Moriarty asked. Moran signalled to him that the office may be bugged as well. He rolled his eyes at Moran, of course. He was 98% sure it was. He leaned back against Moran turning slightly so he could kiss him.  
Moran slipped a hand down the front of Moriarty’s sweatpants, stroking the man’s prick. “Mmm, James seems I wasn’t the only one affected by our ‘not’ porno.”  
Moriarty moaned loudly, it didn’t take much to be exaggerated, Moran had some of the best hands he’d ever had the good fortune of having touch him.  
Moran chuckled, “Can I have it, Boss? Are you gonna give it to me?” Moran purred.  
“Y-you have to heal.”  
“Then heal me. I know you’ve heard of sexual healing.”  
“The artist was possibly referring to healing of the emotional sort.” Moriarty corrected breathlessly.  
“James?”  
“Yeah, Seb?”  
“Shut up.”  
Sebastian continued to stroke Moriarty, nibbling the shell of Moriarty’s ear, sucking at the pulse at his neck. James Moriarty was a mess, completely taken apart in minutes. He moaned and writhed against Moran, calling his name, and just as he was coming he cried out, “Tíogair!” Tiger!

Moran nipped at the lobe of Moriarty’s ear. “Thank you, thank you for letting me take care of you Boss.” He nuzzled his neck, wrapping his arms around the sated man. Whispering in Jim’s ear he added, “You’re beautiful when you let me take care of you; when you’ve been pleased.”

The men sat there for several minutes, neither speaking. A notification popped up in the corner of Moriarty’s computer accompanied by a sound bit. Leaning forward slowly as if he was drugged or extremely tired, Moriarty clicked on the notification, it was an email. He read it quickly his state of euphoria quickly evaporating. “No, no, no, no.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Sherlooock.” Moriarty whined.  
“I thought I told you to forget about him?”  
“And I thought you worked for me?”  
“What’s the problem Boss?” Moran sighed heavily, this was such a touchy situation, he didn’t want to piss James off but he seriously wanted to break the fascination he had with Sherlock Holmes. He could admit it, he was jealous.  
“Sherlock and his pet are heading out of town.”  
“And?”  
“Well, Mary hasn’t had a chance to establish a connection with John. And anytime they head out of town there is a risk that they may actually talk.”  
“But wouldn’t that be better? For them to talk and establish that they have feelings for one another just to snatch it away from them?”  
Moriarty looked at Moran thoughtfully. “You’re right. I can burn the heart out of him.”  
“See.”  
“But we’re still going.”  
“But why? I can’t protect you, at least not properly.”  
“I know if it came down to it, you’d protect me with your life.”  
Moran pouted. “Where are we going then?”  
“Edinburgh.”


	11. Just Emotions Taking Me Over

Moran and Moriarty sat at the end of a bar in Edinburgh watching Sherlock and John having a bite to eat. Moriarty had paid the front desk clerk to tell Sherlock that their room wouldn’t be ready for another 3 hours and to suggest the pub around the corner.

  
“We’ll go introduce ourselves when their after dinner drinks arrive. I’ll take John and you’ll take Sherlock.”  
“But-”  
“Neither of them are going to take us up on our offer. I want to be able to see Sherlock’s reaction to me hitting on John.”

Another 30 minutes passed. Moran took in Moriarty's good looks. He was dressed extremely dapper, he’d fashioned himself to look close to Sherlock. Adding blue contacts and ruffling his hair so it wasn’t so carefully styled. And Moran, he was, of course, dressed similar to John, a plaid button up with some tan trousers. No jumper. And his hair was so short already he couldn’t style it. He did, however, leave stubble instead of shaving, that way there was at least a difference upon first glance. Moriarty caught the attention of the bartender. “I want to buy those two blokes a whiskey.”  
“Aye.”

 

When the drinks are delivered to Sherlock and John, Moriarty and Moran approach the men, sitting down next to them.  
“Hey, handsome,” Moriarty said looking at John and offering his best boy next door smile.  
“What’s up?” Moran asked Sherlock, sitting so close to the man their shoulders rubbed.  
Moriarty smiled as he watched John lick his lips and then turn to Sherlock looking for direction. Moran was whispering in Sherlock’s ear, and Sherlock had gone still. Turning a bit red around the edges.  
“Hey, my friend and I are here from out of town and we noticed you two fellas. You’re good looking, we’re good looking. Maybe we can be good looking together.”  
Again John turned and looked at Sherlock. Moriarty smiled as he saw John stiffen. Moran was still whispering in Sherlock’s ear but it was clear his hand was moving up Sherlock’s thigh.  
“Um, listen, uh- pal, we’re here on business, no time for pleasure.”  
“Oh. We’re staying right around the corner, you have to sleep, why not stop by, and we can sleep together.”  
John gave Moriarty his full attention. “No offense but we’re not interested.”

Moriarty turned and looked at Sherlock and Moran and he saw red. Sherlock was looking Moran over, clearly deducing him, shoulders still touching. He saw as Moran went for the prize, grabbing Sherlock’s crotch.  
Both Sherlock and John spoke at the same time.  
“D-don’t do that.”  
And Sherlock with, “Please don’t touch me.”  
“Sorry mate, I’ve had a bit of drink in me. And you’re just so fucking lovely.” Moran looked over to John, “Unless you two blokes are together? Oh my god! Christ, I’m so sorry. Jealousy was written all over John Watson’s face, and Moriarty observed the same on Sherlock’s although he remained silent.  
“Um, you got a bit of-” Moriarty was looking at Sherlock, as he gestured as if he had something on his face. “A bit of jealousy there.” He smiled. “Come along Johnathan, let’s leave the two lovebirds alone.”  
“We aren’t a couple,” John shouted out before they could move a muscle.. Moriarty saw the look of hurt cross Sherlock’s face, he turned back to John, “So, does that mean you’re free and interested?”  
“Uh, no...definitely not interested, _mate_.”  
“But you are free?”  
“I don’t even know why we are having this conversation. Thank you for the drinks but we aren’t interested in a drunken shag.”  
Moran spoke up this time, looking intently at Sherlock who stared straight ahead at John, “How about a slightly more permanent situation, hmm something long term at the? I'm sure we can work out the particulars later.”  
Sherlock turned to him then. “Please leave. As my colleague has said, thank you for the drinks, but no thank you to _everything_ else. You gentlemen have a great evening.”

"Aye, but you have a lovely voice, like melted butter, or the best creamy chooclate. I could listen to you talk all night." Sherlock continued to ignore Moran, although he noticeably turned a brighter shade of red.  
Moriarty pouted and turned to John, “This breaks my heart, a handsome, sexy lot as you two, but I will respect your wishes.” John breaking eye contact with Sherlock turned to face him, “Thank-” Moriarty cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips, pulling on his bottom lip as he moved away. He stood up, linking his arm through Moran’s, “Goodnight fellas.”  
As they walked away he heard Sherlock and John engaged in a quiet, heated debate. “I did not just let him kiss me, he caught me off guard!”

Moriarty laughed. He loved being right. And he loved causing trouble. Once outside, though, Moran let him go and turned to face him, fire in his eyes. Moriarty took a step back without realizing it. “Why did you kiss him? You didn’t have to kiss him, Jim!”  
“Lower your voice Moran we are in public.”  
Moran grabbed Jim around the bicep and pulled him into the alley and up against the wall. He stepped in close, pinning Moriarty between his body and the wall.  
“Why did you kiss him? Did you enjoy that?” Moran’s voice was pitched very low, and it was heavy, almost gravelly.  
“What is your problem? I didn’t say anything when you placed your hands on his prick!”  
“That was just my hands, my hands touch a lot of things. You used your mouth, _that_ was intimate, special. You don’t use your mouth for just anything!” Moran grabbed Moriarty by the jaw squeezing, “This mouth is for me! You don’t use it on anyone else!”  
Moriarty was stunned. He had gotten jealous when Moran had touched Sherlock. But he never would’ve suspected the amount of anger coming from Moran. And he hadn’t pegged him for the possessive type.  
Moran saw James watching him, taking in his expressions and body language, making his deductions. He saw when it dawned on Moriarty what it could all mean. He kissed him, wanting to stall the realization a moment longer. He kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip to gain access to the prize beyond. Their teeth clicked and he chased Moriarty’s tongue around his mouth, hellbent on teaching his boss a lesson. When he pulled away they were both breathless, he rested his forehead against Jim’s, “Promise me, you won’t pull that shit again.”  
Moriarty was intrigued by the sheer ferocity of Moran’s actions and words. He simply stared at the man in awe.  
Moran fisted his hand in Moriarty’s hair, tugging, “Promise!”  
Wincing, Moriarty reached up a hand and cupped Moran’s face, “I promise.”  
Moran released his fierce hold on his hair and kissed him again, this time gently, licking his lips, asking for permission to enter. Their kiss was slow and gentle, the complete opposite of their last one. Moran kissed him as if he was tasting him for the first time. Pulling away again, Moran made a request, “Let’s go home, James.”

 

Moriarty pulled his phone out of his pocket and chose a number from the recent dial list, “Good evening ma’am I would like to surprise my very good friend Sherlock Holmes with a room upgrade, yes the honey room suite. Yes, ma’am. Charge it to Richard Brooks, yes, I have a credit card on record. And mum, please don’t tell them they’ve gotten a room upgrade or from whom. I also have a basket that should be arriving for them shortly. Please allow my men to set it up for them. Thank you Oh! What is your name? I want to make sure a very nice tip is left for you. Ah, Brenda, a lovely name. Thank you for your help Brenda.” Moriarty dialed another number from memory when he'd hung up with the hotel. “Andrew, please ready the plane, we are leaving.”

 

They had a long flight ahead of them, and on the plane Sebastian laid his head against Moriarty’s shoulder getting comfortable as the criminal mastermind pulled out a small tablet. He navigated to a web address and a grainy image popped up on the screen. Moran watched the image for a while but when nothing happened, he eventually fell asleep.  
Moriarty put in one of his ear buds and waited. He only had to wait another ten minutes before he heard the first few words of the room's occupants.

 _“Oh. This is nice. But I think they got us mixed up with someone else. This can’t be our room.”_  
_“Solid observation John. I will call the front desk.”_

Moriarty listened as Sherlock argued with the front desk.

 _“Well John, they've informed me there are no other vacancies.”_  
_“I don’t mind sharing the bed, Sherlock.”_

Finally, they crossed in view of the hidden camera, Sherlock was removing his scarf and coat and John was staring at him. Sherlock, as usual, was oblivious.

 _“If I hadn’t been there, would you have taken the blonde guy up on his offer?”_  
_“Don’t be ridiculous. No, you being there had nothing to do with me turning him down.”_  
_“So he wasn’t your type?”_  
_“John I’ve told you before beauty is a-”_  
_“Yeah I know, but, was he **your** type?”_  
_“He was attractive enough.” Sherlock froze,_ Jim imagined it was because he had just admitted to John Watson that he found another man attractive.  
_“I noticed how similar we both looked to one another. Of course, he was taller. And more handsome…”_  
_“John, are you asking me if I find you attractive? Or if you’re my type?”_

  
Jim watched the shorter man pace out of the shot.

 _“No.”_  
_“Because I also noticed the bloke that kissed you looked a lot like me. Did I stop **you** from taking him up- oh, nevermind, I remember now, you keep telling me you aren’t gay. Well not just me, but anyone who will listen. So how was it then? Your first gay kiss? The guy looked like he was a superb kisser.”_

_John walked back into the shot, running a hand roughly through his hair as he looked up at Sherlock._

_“I don’t know how to answer that. I don’t- I don’t want to say something that would lead to another argument, Sherlock.”_  
_“Argument? We didn’t argue.”_  
_“Well you clearly wasn’t happy about that man kissing me and here you are bringing it up again. How about answering my question now, hmm Sherlock, we aren’t in the pub, we aren’t surrounded by nosy prying people as you said. So tell me, why were you so angry that he kissed me? I didn’t ask him to, I didn’t anticipate it. And I wasn’t going to deck him for it.”_  
_“You should’ve,” Sherlock said quietly._  
_“Excuse me, what was that?”_  
_“If you answer my question about how the kiss was I will answer your question.”_  
_“I’ve **been** answering your questions, Sherlock! But you want me to answer another question, jump through another one of your hoops, for me to get one simple little answer out of you? Fine! The kiss was bloody fricken nice. Unexpected but nice. Not the way I would’ve seen my first gay kiss going, that’s for sure.”_  
_“And how had you imagined it going exactly?”_

Ooh, this was getting good. It looked like what he had set out to accomplish today was well on it’s way to being fulfilled. The two of them would talk, realize they loved one another and then Moriarty would swoop in and take it all away.

 _“I don’t know Sherlock, perhaps amped up on adrenaline, excitement in the air and then it would just sort of happen.”_  
_“Between you and I, you mean?”_  
_John looked uncomfortable and uncertain. “Um, yeah. I thought it would always come down to you.”_  
_“And if I told you I can’t-”_  
_“Then we would remain friends just as we have been.”_  
_“And you would be okay with that?”_  
_“No, but I would try to be.”_

Sherlock started forward walking pass John and out of the shot. John’s head hung and he looked defeated. Moriarty admitted things didn’t look as positive now. He was certain Sherlock cared about John, maybe he just wasn’t ready to admit it.

 _“Well, I’m going to hit the shower, you mind if I go first?”_  
_“John-”_  
_There was a heavy silence for several heartbeats._  
_“No, I don’t mind, go ahead.”_

“Ugh! Dammit.” Moriarty ripped the ear bud from his ear and let the tablet fall to the floor.  
Moran woke up with a start, looking at Moriarty, “You all right Boss?”  
“Yes.”  
Moran lifted his head and kissed Moriarty lightly on the lips. “Mine,” he whispered before laying his head back down on Moriarty's shoulder. He was back to sleep in no time.  
Moriarty looked down at the sleeping Moran and let himself think about what happened at the pub. He was going to be honest with himself and he knew had he been in Sherlock shoes, and some man had kissed Moran, he’d be livid. So he understood somewhat why Moran was pissed. What blindsided him, he supposed, was the depth of Moran’s jealousy and rage. That could only mean he cared that much. Moriarty had realized he was becoming attached to the sniper when he'd gotten shot, he suspected this morning he was developing real feelings for the man. And here he was a simple 24 hours from when Moran had gotten shot, protecting him, and he was realizing he might already love the man. It had only been a couple of weeks since meeting him, he didn’t think it was possible to fall in love with someone so quickly. But he recalled reading in an article that said men fall in love within the first 3 days of a relationship. He knew Sebastian cared a little bit about him. He was still here, even with Moriarty’s mood swings and ill-treatment. They were just as bad as Sherlock and John! Well, that wouldn’t do.

 

A month passed. Mary was working as a nurse in John’s office. They had gone out on a couple of dates, nothing serious yet. Moran had been speaking to Molly over the phone wanting to keep that line of communication open. He told her he’d gotten hurt while protecting his charge and was on orders of strict bed rest, but as soon as he was released he would be setting up another date with her if she was still available.

Jim had made Moran see a specialist to make sure he was healing properly. The doctor had gotten on Moran’s case for not being seen sooner. He said Moran was lucky in the sense that no bones had been shattered and beyond the wound itself his only real damage had been a torn tendon. He’d given him a sling with strict orders to wear it during his waking hours and to return in a month.

Moran had been allowed to do minor surveillance jobs for Moriarty, nothing too strenuous. Moriarty even limited their sexual activities. He had said he wanted Moran to be fully healed before they had proper sex again.  
The two men were in the theatre room, they had just finished eating pizza and was now watching Love Actually, another of Moriarty’s picks. Jim was reclined against the arm of the couch, one leg was bent at the knee and Moran lay nestled between his legs, propped up against his chest.  
Moriarty had one hand down the front of Moran’s shirt, absently stroking his chest, fingertips occasionally playing with his nipples.  
Moran sucked in a deep breath as Moriarty tweaked his nipple roughly. “Hey Boss,”  
“Hmm?”  
“If you’re still holding out on me, please don’t play with my nipples.”  
“What? Oh. Sorry about that. Do you think he is going to sleep with that girl? She is just throwing herself at him, tasteless.”  
“I don’t know. Probably. Men like when a younger person hits on them, makes them feel better about themselves or something.”  
“But he’s married and there are no grievances. Why would he risk that for a quick shag?”  
“People do it all the time. But don’t worry love, I’m into older men.”  
Moriarty tweaked his nipple hard. “I’m only a year older you arse!”  
“Still older. Now, don’t you go trading me in for a newer shiner model.”  
“Oh don’t you wish. You’re stuck with me, mister.”  
They finished watching the movie in silence.  
“Bollocks! They never told us if it ever went beyond the flirting.”  
“I guess it’s up to us to use our imagination. I for one thinks he told the girl she was fired.”

Moran sat up, bracing with his good arm he turned and leaned over Moriarty kissing him several times before nipping his lower lip. “Come on boss, I have to be in this sling for another month and a half, maybe two months. Put me out my misery, I’ll lay here and you can ride me.” He kissed Moriarty again.  
“Nein.”  
“Then let me ride you.”  
“No.”  
“Come on...it’s been a week since you sucked me off, two days since you jacked me off, and 6 hours since I did myself. It’s not enough James. I need you, please.” Moran kissed Moriarty again and continued placing kisses across his jaw and down his neck. He rubbed himself against Moriarty as he did. “Please, Jimmy. I’ll make it good for you too.”  
“You’ll do no such thing. You’re going to sit there and let _me_ take care of you.”  
Moran pulled back smiling at Moriarty, “Thank you, Boss.”  
Sitting down with his back straight against the couch back and his feet flat on the floor Sebastian watched as Moriarty took off his clothes. When he was fully undressed he helped Moran out of his clothes, sliding his sweats and boxers down his body, his tee shirt taking a little more care. He had to take Moran’s sling off before gently removing his shirt. “Do you know how gorgeous you are?” Moriarty asked.  
“Yup, the second most gorgeous man in London, you being the first of course. Pass me the lube in my pocket.”  
Moriarty retrieved a small bottle of lube from Moran’s sweats, tossing it to the man he climbed on the couch. Staying on his hands and knees he bent over Moran taking him in his mouth while Moran worked him open.  
Moriarty moaned around Moran’s prick. It had been too long.  
“See Boss, you’ve been neglected, my needy kitten.” Moran groaned loudly as Moriarty relaxed his throat and took Moran almost all the way in. “Fuuuck babe!” 

Moran made quick work of preparing Moriarty. Smacking him on the arse after a couple of minutes, signalling him to get up. Sebastian groaned as Moriarty rubbed his cock down with lube.

Jim placed a hand on the back of the couch, bracing as he straddled Moran, guiding his prick to his entrance. He slowly lowered himself down the thick length of Moran. His eyes closing and his mouth opening wider with each inch of Moran he took in himself. "You okay James?"

Moriarty nodded his head vigorously. He didn’t trust his voice.

Sebastian groaned loudly when he was fully seated inside Moriarty.  
Moran ran his hand up and down Moriarty’s back. “You feel so good.”  
Moriarty rocked his hips slowly, leaning forward kissing Moran and taking his moan into his mouth. He would take good care of his Tíogair. He kissed Moran gently, nibbling instead of biting. He kissed and suckled at Sebastian’s neck, drawing sweet quiet moans from his lips.  
Moran wrapped both of his arms around Jim tightly. “James, fuu-”  
Moriarty rose up on his knees moving faster, and when Moran tried to thrust up he stopped moving entirely. “Patience Sebastian. I will get up and walk out of here.”  
Moriarty's voice was low and strained, Moran decided to call his bluff. “No you won’t, you need this as much as I do.”  
“Yes. But to prove a point you know I will.”  
Moran looked Moriarty in the eyes and grinned.  
“Seeeeb-” Moriarty tried to warn, but his words were choked off by a deep moan clawing it’s way out his mouth as Sebastian planted his feet and thrust up hard. When Sebastian continued to thrust hard Moriarty wrapped his arms around Moran's neck, holding on tightly. Moran buried his head between his shoulder and neck, sucking on his pulse. “Sebassssstian...uhgnnn...Mmm.” Moriarty started to come, he had no time to even be embarrassed by how ridiculously quick Moran brought him, practically crying from the intensity.  
Moran felt the ripple of Moriarty’s orgasm rip through, causing him to tighten around his prick. Slowing back down, Moran cherishingly kissed Moriarty. Taking time to revel in the taste and feel of the other man. He ran his hands over Jim’s body, slick with sweat. “You’re so fucking beautiful kitten.” He whispered into his ear before nibbling along the shell.  
Moriarty gave a soft moan in response to Moran’s slowly building tempo. His head lay on Sebastian’s shoulder, as he fought to catch his breath. Moran bit him lightly several times across his shoulder as he moved in him. Moriarty was overcome with emotion, Moran was being...well to be honest he couldn’t even say if this was out of the ordinary for his Tíogair, this was the first time he’d bottomed for the man. The way he kept kissing him, his face, his neck, his shoulders. The way he kept whispering to him how beautiful he was, how brilliant, how wonderful he felt. It was like he was making love to him instead of fucking him. And it was too much emotion for Jim to process as his body built up to another orgasm. Just as he was coming again he felt Sebastian explode inside him. Moriarty felt the first pinprick of tears sting his eyes. His chest felt heavy and simultaneously felt like his lungs were being squeeze, he was having a hard time breathing. The tears fell hitting Sebastian's shoulder, Moriarty was horrified, he couldn’t remember the last time he'd actually cried.  
Moran was trying to catch his breath, he was rubbing Moriarty’s back, up and down and in circles. He felt wetness hit his shoulder. He thought nothing of it, thinking it was probably sweat. But when he felt Moriarty’s body shake he was alarmed. Wrapping his arms around Jim he stood so he could slide out, “Stand up kitten, just for a moment.”  
Sebastian waited until he felt Moran’s legs come down and then bent scooping the man up against his chest cradling him as he sat back down. “James, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”  
When Moriarty didn’t answer he began to rock him, placing kisses against the top of his head. “Talk to me, Boss. Please tell me what I did. Did I hurt you?”  
This post coitus gentleness pushed Moriarty over the top. Tears ran unchecked down his cheeks as he turned on Sebastian striking him blindly. How dare he make him feel like this! How dare he treat him like this and make him cry! Him! James Moriarty, criminal mastermind. He couldn’t see for the tears he just let blow after blow fly until Moran got him back in his arms, holding him down and rocking him.

Moran didn’t know what had gotten into James, but when he saw the tears he panicked thinking he must have hurt him. Moriarty didn’t cry, he barely showed any emotions aside from annoyance and glee at his plans going right. He rocked the quietly weeping man in his arms. His face and shoulder hurt from where Moriarty’s blows had landed. He was lucky Moriarty was not a fighter and was squeezing his eyes shut, otherwise, he’d be more hurt than he was. Sebastian continued to rock James until his crying subsided. His arms ached from the repeated motion but he would gladly do it again. He held him simply; finally, he asked. “What the hell was that all about Boss?”.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter back in March. Just never posted it cause no one cares. 
> 
> But, I love my two lil crazies, so post it finally, I will.

Moriarty sniffled. He was still upset and wholly embarrassed. He hated the man holding him, Moran made him _feel_ if it was simply put. He didn’t ask for this, how dare this man come into his life and turn it upside down.

“James, tell me what the fuck I did.” Sebastian’s voice was raised but he continued to rock Moriarty.

“What you _did_ ?” Jim sneered giving a small humourless laugh. “What you did was make love to me. What you _do_ is love me. You can’t do _that_!”

“Why? Why is that so bad?”

“Love changes people, I happen to like who I am, or who I was before meeting you.”

“So do I. I would never ask or expect you to change James. We can be crazy bastards together; watch the world burn together. You come up with the plans in that brilliant mind of yours and I will see them carried out.”

Moriarty sighed. He both hated _and_ loved this fucking man. He was right, they made a decent team now, once Sebastian was fully healed they would be beautiful, like choreographed death. He’d try it, but if he saw himself going soft he’ll just have to kill Moran, no one else could have him after all.

But right now he needed to apologise to this gorgeous man. Turning in Moran’s arms so that he straddled his lap and faced him. Moriarty was sure he looked awful, his face was probably red and blotchy, eyes swollen from crying. But when he looked up at Moran his heart leapt and he felt like a complete and utter arse. Moran wiped the errant tears from Moriarty’s face, silent, obviously sensing that he was about to speak.

But the words Jim had prepared in way of an apology froze on his tongue, Moran had tears of his own, his eyes shiny with the need to cry but his resolve kept them from falling. Moriarty wasn’t naive enough to think the tears were from his blows, they were out of concern maybe even trepidation. More tears threatened to spill from Moriarty’s own eyes, taking a deep breath, one hand cupping the back of Sebastian’s neck and the other on the side of his face. Jim no longer knew what he should be apologising for. He saw in Moran’s face no apologies were needed. Leaning his forehead against Moran's he took another deep breath, “Tíogair, I’m a wretched boyfriend and employer.”

Sebastian gave a watery smile. “Boyfriend huh?”

Moriarty huffed but said nothing.

Sebastian chuckled and then quieted. He ran a hand up and down Moriarty’s back, the other he fisted in the man’s hair. Gently he said, “It’s okay kitten, I’ll take care of you.” He yanked Moriarty’s hair lightly, a small reprimand. “Now get off me, I need to go bathe before I get too gross.” Moran read people just as easily as James, and he knew his employer wasn’t ready to discuss this head on. He responded far better to harshness than kindness even though he craved it, he was a sucker for cuddling.

 

Moriarty scrambled off Moran’s lap, rushing off to run bathwater.

Moran heaved himself up with a bit of difficulty and he felt like his shoulder was oozing blood but he knew the wound had already healed on the surface. He made his way after Moriarty. “Jim!” he bellowed, “I want to shower before the bath!”

 

By time Sebastian made it to the bathroom Moran had the water temperature just right and was himself standing under the stream.

“What took you so bloody long? I am nearly done washing.”

“Not to guilt trip you or anything but, I am a bit sore.”

“Come here, Moran.”

Moran walked to the shower, taking Jim’s hand as he stepped in. He was sure he could milk the situation, take advantage of Moriarty’s guilt. He rarely apologised, he would address the situation in a roundabout way and apologise in his own way, but rarely with words. But he wouldn’t do that, not to someone he actually cared about.

Moran reached for the soap as he stepped under the water.

“Let me, Sebastian.”

Inwardly Moran sighed, he wouldn’t deny Moriarty this small request but he preferred to wash himself so he could make quick work of it instead of Jim drawing it out as if it was a game. He would really like to soak in the bath as well.

But as luck would have it Moriarty was pretty quick, gentle but quick. As soon as he was rinsed off Moriarty stopped up the tub and switched the water to the tap.

 

Moriarty sat down, running his hand down Moran’s thigh. The taller man sat down slowly, his back against Moriarty's chest. They sat in a comfortable silence and when the tub was just about full Moran leaned forward turning the water off.

“Seb, how did we start calling each other pet names? Kitten? I’m not a kitten.”

Moran gave a deep laugh, the rumble of it tickling Jim’s chest.

“You are so a kitten. You’re cute and cuddly and when you don't want to cuddle anymore or you get mad the claws come out.”

Moriarty had to admit, that did sound like him.

“Besides, I’ve always called you little pet names, boss...princess, and now kitten.”

“You also called me Jimbo when you were shot.”

“There you have it.” Moran slouched down so more of him was submerged in the water, sighing he closed his eyes.

 

Moriarty looked down at the top of Moran’s sable coloured hair. His mind was always going, always plotting how to exploit a situation. Even now with Sebastian. Jim was positive he could twist this to his advantage. People did it all the time, using the love and emotions of another against them. Coercing them to do things they didn't want to out of that sense of love. Nope, he wouldn’t do it. Sebastian was probably one of the most loyal people he’s ever known and they hadn’t even known each other very long. And on the heels of that thought came another, he would kill someone if they hurt Sebastian. No questions asked. Moriarty’s mind was a whirl of thoughts chasing themselves back and forth. Sebastian never asked for anything for himself. Well, the only thing he’d asked so far was for Moriarty to drop the Sherlock thing. Maybe he should, even if it is just for a little while.

Moriarty began gently rubbing Moran’s sore shoulder, applying a minimal amount of pressure. At first, Moran tensed and hissed quietly, unintentionally letting on to Moriarty how hurt he actually was; now he shifted slightly to give Moriarty better access to his injured shoulder, sighing as he relaxed. He kissed the top of Moran’s head mouthing the words “I’m sorry.”

Moriarty returned the kiss with one of his own against Jim’s chest.

“Why are you being so good to me?” Moran mumbled.

“You haven’t begun to see what being good to you entails.”

Moran tapped Moriarty’s leg softly. “I’m about to fall asleep, Boss, let’s continue in the bed.”

“Very well.” Moriarty stood up and then helped Moran up. The man's eyes were closed, and he had a boneless movement about him, “I bet you’re a great dancer.” he mumbled absently.

Sebastian opened his eyes, “Well you know what they say about a person who’s a good shag?”

“What?” Moriarty asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

“They’re also good dancers.”

“So a phenomenal dancer then. I must test that theory.” Moriarty was drying Moran with a big fluffy towel. “Alright my dear, sweet Tíogair, to bed with you. I’ll join you in a moment.”

 

Moran was very tired. He wasn’t even sure why they hadn’t done anything particularly strenuous today. And although the sex had been great and the emotional stuff afterwards stressful, Moran had endured far more taxing situations, both good and bad. And he was hot all of a sudden, he could feel sweat breaking out across his skin. He stumbled towards the bed, each step harder and harder to make. Sebastian just barely made it to the bed before he passed out.

 

Moriarty had been on his way from the bathroom when he saw how strangely Moran was behaving, he was just tired he told himself, but he continued to watch, noticing how difficult it seemed for Sebastian to take each step, and then finally climbing on the stool and falling into bed.

Walking to the bed Moriarty tucked Moran in, pausing to appreciate his sleeping form. His breathing was shallow and rapid, that wasn’t normal, even if he had been far more hurt than he had let on. And why was he wet? He had just personally dried Moran thoroughly. Jim was now officially concerned. He shook Moran gently, “Sebastian…” he was hot to the touch. “Seb?” He shook him harder and again there was no response. Moriarty turned Moran over onto his back, taking in the laboured breathing, the sweating, as well as noticing his skin looked mottled. Sebastian was a big man, solid. If Jim had to carry him back to the bathroom he feared he wouldn’t make it. He may need to draw an ice bath to shock his body and break the fever, it should wake him.

Making up his mind he rushed back to the bathroom drawing cold water, next he dashed down to the ground floor. Searching the cupboards he found two ice buckets, he filled up both all the while tapping his foot and cursing the slowness of the ice maker.

Back upstairs he dumped the ice in the bath and shut off the water before it overflowed.

Now came the hard part, how was he going to get Moran in the bath. He would have to try the fireman’s carry and hope he was strong enough to make it to the tub. He pulled Moran to the edge of the bed, squatting slightly with his back against the bed he took Moran’s left arm and leg and pulled him onto his shoulders, it took two tries to get him situated properly. Standing slowly Jim gingerly took his first step, testing his ability to walk. Sebastian was solid, a heavy unmoving weight.  That alone spurred Moriarty on. He knew if Moran had been well he’d have woken up and asked him what the hell he was doing.

Walking as swiftly as he could manage he made it to the bathroom, breathing heavy and legs shaking as he slowly lowered himself to his knees. Carefully Moriarty pulled Sebastian over his head and down into the water there was a big splash and Moriarty yelped when the freezing water drenched him.

 

After a few moments, Sebastian bolted up shivering and gasping. Moriarty sighed in relief. “Stay in the bath, I’ll be right back.” Careful not to slip Jim rushed back to the room snatching up his phone he had to scroll through his phone several times before he found the right number. “I need you over here right now. As in yesterday! I don’t care what you are doing or if you _are_ in the middle of examining a patient, this is why you are on a retainer. Get here _now_!”

 

As Moriarty made his way back to the bathroom with a blanket and a set of clothes he heard a pitiful, “J-Ja-Jammesss.” Sebastian's teeth were chattering so hard he was afraid he might chip one. “I’m here Tíogair, I’m here.”

“Wha-what t-t-the fu-fuck?”

“I think you’ve been poisoned. I called a doctor. Come on let’s get you out of there and into some clothes, can't have him seeing all this deliciousness.” Moriarty tried to joke to lighten the mood, but inside he was seething. How dare someone come in his home and poison his Tíogair.

He got Sebastian dried off again, dressed and wrapped in the blanket. Moriarty led Sebastian to the bed, helping him up.

“How d-did you even ge-t-t me in the t-t-tub?”

“Fireman’s carry.”

Moran laughed harshly. He guess Moriarty wasn’t as scrawny as he looked.

Moriarty scrambled into some sweats and a shirt after drying himself off again.

 

The men sat in silence as they waited for the doctor. Moriarty held Sebastian close, offering his own body heat to the shivering man.

He was trying to figure out when someone would have had the opportunity to poison Moran. Not to mention they had both eaten and drank the same things for the past couple of weeks.

“The only th-thing that has been different were the medicine and vitamins I-I-I’ve been taking.” Moran offered knowing where Moriarty’s thoughts would be.

“I will have them tested and get you fresh medicine from a much more trusted source.”

 

An hour later Moran was resting in the bed with an IV hooked to his arm. He could hear Moriarty from down the hall screaming at someone on his mobile. Moments later his boss stormed through the bedroom door.

“So what’s the verdict, Jim? Will I live?”

“Course you will. But someone _will_ die for this.”

“Oh stop with the dramatics and speak plainly will ya?”

“The doctor found traces of Methanol in your system. Just traces, not enough to kill you but enough to induce symptoms. They somehow slipped it in with your medication that way it would be completely random and would build up over time. The symptoms are fatigue, headache, nausea, vertigo, back pain, severe abdominal pain, dizziness, vomiting, and blindness. Rapid and shallow respiration, cyanosis, coma, falling blood pressure, and finally, death occurs from respiratory failure. Some of the pills had a higher concentration of Methanol, so had you consumed one of those, you would be dead right now.

I personally tested your medication. I am also going to be fingerprinting the bottles. No one steals from me.”

Moran rolled his eyes, in his heart, he already knew who’d done this. “Can it wait? I need my rest and I want you next to me.”

“Your safety is more important than cuddling Sebastian.”

“How much more safe can I be than with you by my side?”

“Flattery gets you nowhere. I need to know who I have to kill for this. If it’s that doctor I made you go to, I’ll kill him and his whole family.”

“You’re being dramatic again. I think we both know who did this.” After a poignant pause, he added quietly, “Mary.”

“She wouldn't.”

“You said you _heard_ her threats, how can you still believe she _wouldn’t_ do this? I know you have worked with her for a really long time but…” Sebastian turned his face away from Moriarty,  “What do I have to so to prove to you that she has it out for me? Die?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Like I have any say in that.”

“I will dust your bottles and run the fingerprint analyse against her prints first.”

 

Moriarty turned and walked out of the room. For Mary’s sake, he hoped it wasn’t her. That would be a new type of betrayal. Betrayed from the inside.

In one of his rooms that served as a lab, Moriarty pulled on a pair of gloves and proceeded to lift fingerprints from the bottles of medicine. Once done he had to upload them to his system and run them against first Mary’s prints and then everyone else's.

As he worked Moriarty thought about the situation. He had been a little suspicious when Mary had cooked breakfast for them, that wasn’t like her. But he chalked it up to her just trying to be nice to Moran. And when he heard her threaten Moran he was first angry and thought maybe Sebastian was right. But he hadn’t heard the whole conversation, she could have been threatening Moran if he hurt him, or some other cliche threat. When they found the surveillance equipment scattered about the house. They had purposely left some in place pretending to miss them to taunt her with their budding relationship. But maybe by doing so had allowed her just enough information to know when to slip in the house and out again.

Moriarty couldn't believe that Mary had done this, so instead of running the analysis against just her fingerprints, he ran them against all his employees. The first match was Moran’s, he obtained a fingerprint sample from all his employees to keep on file, they just didn’t know it. Next match was his own, made sense, he was sure he had handed Moran his medication on several occasions.

After his all was quiet as the computer did its thing. There were hundreds of fingerprints to sort through, he would go check on Sebastian and come back. Just as he was heading out of the door the computer notified him of another match. Moriarty’s hands shook with a nervous anticipation. He needed to know, couldn’t wait to exact punishment but he was also nervous, what if it _was_ Mary? Mary had been his most trusted employee for years. He had always been able to count on her and trust her. Would he be able to kill her if it turned out to be her? Sure, Moriarty was a heartless bastard at times but he still had feelings, Sebastian was proof of that.

 

Looking down at his computer monitor Moriarty cursed. It was only a partial but it matched Mary’s print. He hadn’t allowed Mary back in his place since putting her out with her orders. They had done all updates via the phone or in public places and he never brought Sebastian with him on those occasions. Which meant she had to have been in the house at some point _and_ had handled Moran’s medicine. He sat back down and waited for the computer to finish what it was doing. No other matches were found.

 

He put his computer to sleep and made his way back to the room. Moran was on his back sleeping. His mouth hanging open and he was snoring soundly. The medication the doctor had given him was strong. He’d told Moriarty it would put Seb to sleep and once the IV was done it could be taken out. Moriarty checked all of the medicine had been dispensed, he unhooked it carefully from Moran’s arm. Moran gave only a slight mumble of protest before turning over on his side. Moriarty's legs trembled and he had to catch himself on the bed’s edge. Seeing Moran laying here, vulnerable, really drove home the fact that he could have easily lost him tonight. Had he taken one of the other pills with a higher concentration of Methanol, there would have been no saving him.

 

Moriarty turned off the lights and slipped between the covers pulling Moran in against his chest. How could something so small a thing as chance have lead Sebastian Moran to him? When his men had been killed he would never have suspected it wouldn't lead him to his other half. Moran truly made him feel whole. Sebastian laughed at his jokes, he appreciated Jim’s attempts at cooking, baking and playing nice. Yet he insisted on none of it. He accepted Moriarty for who he was, a maniacal, psychopathic, criminal mastermind. Moriarty would make Mary pay for this, he was certain now. How he wasn’t sure yet but he knew he was going to make it seem like all was well and strike when least expected.


	13. Chapter 13

Moriarty was absently watching Moran as he got dressed for his date with Molly. The two of them had gone on a couple of dates over the past three months, nothing serious. But Moriarty hated it. Knowing his Tiogár was with that harlot and possibly kissing and touching her. It never ceased to drive him to a murderous rage. Between Sebastian's regular updates about Mary and Mary’s own convoluted updates, Jim was able to tell that Mary was doing superbly with John; they were engaged and planning a wedding. It was rather soon, but love was love, an all around arse and it did as it pleased.  
“James. You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve said.”  
Jim smiled. He sat poised, legs crossed elegantly, “No, I haven't. I was too busy planning the demise of my greatest foe.”  
Moran smiled his lazy lopsided smile. “No, you weren’t. If you were you’d have a hard on right now. You were thinking about my date with Molly.”  
Moriarty squinted at Moran, “How could you know that?”  
Sebastian straddled Moriarty’s lap, forcing Moriarty's legs down and apart to accommodate his bulk “Easy kitten, you get a twitch, right here,” Moran leaned forward placing a kiss at the corner of one eye, “And you get that evil sparkle that I love so much.”  
“If I stab you, you couldn’t possibly go on your date. It’ll be a win-win situation.”  
“A win for who?”  
“A win for me cause I’ll have you here with me and I’ll be able to take care of you. And a win for Molly because then I won’t have to kill her.” The statement was delivered with all of Moriarty’s usual charm and logic.  
“You do realise it was your idea for me to get close to her? Like romantically close.”  
Jim frowned, “Shut up and kiss me.”  
Smiling Moran complied.  
“Now be a good little soldier and go set up the blocks for me to knock them down.”  
Moran stole another quick kiss before hopping up. He tucked his gun in the back of his waistband. “How about you come with me, boss. I can say you wanted to get out and since I didn’t wanna cancel on her I brought you along.”  
“I will gut her Sebastian. Don’t tempt me.”  
“I’m all yours kitten, put the claws away.”  
“I can smell her on you sometimes.”  
“Gotta go boss. Don’t wanna be late.”

James Moriarty sat in a window seat of a rundown pub. He was watching Sebastian and Molly on their date. Only they weren't alone. Mary was there with John and as an added bonus Sherlock was there looking extremely put out. But from what Moran had told him, Sherlock had been going out of his way to be nice to John. That included being supportive of his engagement to Mary. It was like Sherlock felt guilty about something. Could it be that he now realized what an idiot he was for turning John down? Jim could only hope. His mobile phone started playing The Bee Gees’ Stayin Alive, tearing his gaze from the window he looked down at his phone. He had a text message from Sebastian.  
**I see you, boss.**  
Fuming Moriarty looked up again just in time to see Molly kiss his Tiogár. He slammed his hand down hard on the table. How dare she. He would make a purse out of her, it would likely be an extremely shabby and tasteless purse, just like her.  
“Excuse me, sir, if you aren’t going to order anything I will have to ask you to leave.”  
Moriarty was in no mood to deal with all these ordinary commoners. Reaching into his wallet he pulled out some money he shoved it at the woman pushing her away in the process. “Fuck off or I will be forced to kill you.”  
He smiled a little to himself as he heard her scamper off.  
His phone went off again.  
**I love you kitten.**  
Oh, he wouldn’t let Seb off the hook that easily.  
**When I get home I’m gonna tie you up and spank that sweet little arse of yours before I fuck you to sleep.**  
Oh. Well, maybe he could let him off the hook, just this once.

Several hours later Sebastian was holding James, both were catching their breath after he’d come home and did exactly as promised. Moriarty would be asleep in a matter of minutes, he knew how to put his boss to sleep.

“James.”  
“Hmm?”  
Moriarty sounded like he was already half asleep, “I’m going to break it off with Molly.”  
James was instantly alert. “No, you can’t jeopardize all our hard work just because I’m acting like a petulant child.”  
“You are, aren’t you?” Moran placed a kiss on Moriarty’s temple, “I’ve hit a dead end boss. She is pressuring me to have sex. I’m running out of excuses. Besides, I believe the ball is irrevocably in Mary’s court now. I have nothing else to offer this farce.”  
“Nonsense. You’re my eyes and ears in every room.”  
“Molly has it bad for Sherlock.”  
“And we both know what a lost cause that is, don’t we? Sebastian if you break it off with Molly how will I get my inside info on Mary and Sherlock. Like I would have never known Mary was pregnant and it isn’t John’s. Oh, that reminds me. I have a present for you in our wet room.”  
Moran perked up. “Really? Who?”  
“The man of the moment, David, Mary’s ex.”  
Sebastian rolled them so he was back on top and the head of his cock was pressed against Moriarty’s entrance. “And what would you have me do with him, my love?”  
Jim sighed, he loved that Moran could be just as blood hungry as he. All he had to do was mention torture or murder and Seb was hard and ready to go. “I want him dead, horribly. Tell me how you’re going to do it.”  
Sebastian grinned down at his depraved boss, loving how his eyes fluttered closed when he pushed in. “First, I’m going to beat him, really work him over.” Moran slowly moved in and out of Moriarty as he described what he would do to David. “I won’t touch his face, I want that bitch to know without a doubt it’s him.”  
James moaned.  
“I’m going to describe in great detail all of the nasty, dirty things that John does to Mary as I pull out my favourite knife.” Moran thrust harder, going deeper; talking about torture really did it for him, as did Jim’s breathless moans, his nails digging into his skin. “Next, I’m going to tell him about the baby and how the baby will be raised by a monster. I’ll take great pleasure in telling him about the different jobs Mary has taken on in the past, all the people she's killed. I will carve Sherlock and John’s name all over his body. Maybe even Rosamund.”  
“Yes! Seb, yes!”  
Sebastian stopped talking, he grunted as James moaned; he pounded into Moriarty driving them both to completion. “Boss! Just as- Fuck! Just when I think he is mentally broken I will drive my knife through his heart.” Sebastian came with his final words.  
James Moriarty cried out, coming between their bodies. This would never grow old.  
Moran kissed his boss tenderly, “And once the bastard is dead, I’ll write you a love letter in his blood.”  
James huffed, "Who knew you were such a romantic; I think you’re getting soft on me-”  
“No worries boss, give me a minute and I’ll be hard all over again.”  
Jim slapped Moran hard on the back, “You know exactly what I mean you, uncouth troublemaker. I think I should trade you in.”  
Sebastian was instantly serious. “That would be- unwise.”  
Moriarty knew the correct thing to do was to reassure Moran and tell him he was joking and that he loved him, but he just couldn’t do it. It wasn't that he didn't believe the unspoken threat in Moran’s eyes, he did. But he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Also knew better than to anger Moran when he went quiet. As long as his soldier was laughing, and pushing buttons people were safe, namely, he was safe. He’d seen what happens when Sebastian went to the quiet place. He wreaked havoc and didn’t recall until later. He decided to try and play aloof and safe, Jim kissed Moran on the jaw and shoved at him.  
Sebastian blinked once and allowed Moriarty to roll from under him. He watched as James walked leisurely to the bathroom to clean up. He would normally join him and they would have sex again, but tonight he’d allowed Jim to get under his skin. Maybe it was all the stress dealing with this godforsaken mess Moriarty had him involved in but he needed to get out. Clear his head.  
Sebastian wiped himself down the best that he could with the shirt he’d had on earlier, knowing how much James hated a mess he grabbed their discard clothes and tossed them in the hamper. Moran quickly dressed, taking his phone, keys and wallet he left the house. He would return when the need to pummel his boss subsided.

James Moriarty exited the shower and could immediately tell Sebastian wasn’t in the room. Saddened by the development James dried off and climbed into bed. Moran would be along soon enough.  
When he woke up it was to an empty bed. He had gotten so used to having Moran there it felt weird.  
The first thing he did was relieve himself in the bathroom. Next, he grabbed his phone and sat in his Gordon high backed chair naked. It was one of his favourite items in the room, it was so luxurious it comforted him instantly. There were no missed calls or text from Moran, that was odd so he dialled his maniacs number. No answer.  
**Where are you?**  
Normally Moran would answer right away but no answer came. He wasn't sure if he should worry.  
Moriarty threw on a pair of Moran’s sweats and a t-shirt. The sweats were a little big but they made him feel minutely better. Armed with comfort clothing Moriarty went in search of Seb. He had to be here somewhere in this big house.  
He searched every room. When he got to their wet room he was disappointed to see it void of Moran. But David was still there, however, and unharmed. When he saw James he started screaming through his gag. So disappointing. Moriarty ignored the man and closed the door.

Sebastian Moran was tired, he’d been up all night. After he’d left Moriarty the night before he’d broken into Molly’s flat and taken her favourite perfume spraying a little on himself, it had seemed like a good ideal at the time. He then walked the city of London, even sat watching the Thames as he thought.  
He’d known he was in love with Jim, that he would not only kill for him but he would also take a bullet for him. What he had not realised was how attached he’d become to his little mastermind. He couldn’t even imagine being without Moriarty. In his mind, they were like the American duo Bonnie and Clyde, in the crazy together until death did they part. He guessed it would have been prudent for him to make sure Moriarty had felt the same.  
The logical part of Moran's mind knew Moriarty had been joking but he was often so careless with his words. He had wanted to hurt Moriarty like he’d hurt him. When he got back home he was sure there would be an all-out fight, but now, now all he wanted to do is sleep.

When Moriarty heard the front door open and close he rushed down the hall and stood at the top of the stairs, Moran was the only one with a key but his mind was being illogical and he had to see that it was indeed Moran.  
Moran made his way up the stairs not bothering to look at James until he was a couple of steps away. When he did his anger evaporated, Moriarty had clearly been crying, very upset. He rushed up the last couple of stairs and pulled Moriarty into his arms. “You okay kitten?”  
Moriarty was so relieved to see Moran home and unhurt he'd froze, unable to say or do anything. And then he smelled that cheap perfume that Molly favoured. Furious he yanked out of Moran’s embrace and shoved him away.

Too late Sebastian saw his mistake, he should never have sprayed himself with Molly's perfume or he shouldn't have hugged James so close to the stairs.  
When Moriarty shoved him he lost his footing and tumbled backwards falling down the stairs. He tried to catch himself on the railing but the momentum snatched the opportunity from his hands. At the bottom of the stairs, he lay in pain. Not the worse he’d ever felt but he was sure he’d hit his head a couple of times and his vision was blurred and hazy around the edges.  
Moriarty rushed down the stairs to Moran’s side. The hitman’s eyes were open but he didn’t seem to be tracking movement. He also didn’t seem to be able to hear him. “Oh, Tiogár, I’m so sorry. Please be okay.” Moriarty’s hands fluttered over his body afraid to touch him in case anything was broken.  
Moran frowned at James. He was talking but he couldn’t hear him. And he was threatening to black out. He knew Jim wouldn't be able to get him up the stairs, he had to at least get himself upstairs and to bed. Gritting his teeth against the pain he stood up and slowly pulled himself upstairs. It was slow going, one step at a time and he almost fell twice when his vision had completely blacked out. But finally he was in the room, and when Moriarty came to help him cross to the bed he shrugged him off. He was pissed all over again. When he made it to the bed he rolled onto his back, gently he ran his hands over his ribs trying to make sure nothing was broken. That bastard!  
“I’m sorry Sebby. I was just so angry. You ignored me and then dared to show up here, unharmed?”  
Sebastian's voice was strained as he spoke, the pain evident in his voice. “No worries boss, as soon as I am able I will be out of your hair.”  
Moriarty felt panicked, it wasn’t an emotion he was used to. “What do you mean?”  
“It means Princess, as soon as I am able to take 5 steps without feeling like I’m going to fucking pass out I am leaving, going back to my place. Out of your hair.”  
Moriarty rushed to the bed, Sebastian couldn’t mean that. He told him as much.  
“Just fucking stop it, Jim. Stop acting like you care. The only thing that you care about is getting your way. And as long as everything is how you like the rest of us ordinary people are allowed to bask in your greatness.”  
“No.”  
“No what?”  
Moriarty didn’t know why he’d said no. Was he denying Sebastian’s words? Was he telling him no he couldn’t leave? James had no clue what to do or how to react. He had never not gotten his way or had anyone deny him. And here Moran was doing it in spades.  
He stood there silently watching as Moran lost his fight to stay conscious. He walked to his chair and sat in it, watching his beautiful Tiogár sleep. He did care for Sebastian, he was positive he had never cared for another human being aside from his mother before. How was he supposed to apologise to Seb and make him see he really did care about him? It was time for him to brainstorm. In the past, if he was stuck on how to handle a normal everyday problem he would consult Mary, but he refused to go to her, he could figure this out on his own.

Several days pass, each day was filled with Sebastian completely ignoring James and James sulking in the corner trying to stay out of Sebastian’s way, trying to give him time. Sebastian even refused medical help when he'd called the doctor in. He had hoped if he left Moran to his thoughts his anger would fade and he would be able to see the truth of their situation.  
  
On the third day Moran dressed and took only his wallet and keys and left the house. Moriarty let him. He didn’t make a stink, didn’t threaten to kill him or any of his remaining family. Moran knew that it was one of three things, it was a very big development for Jim and he was trying to be grown up about the whole thing, he really didn’t care rather he stayed or left or he was plotting something major and horrifying to get back at him; and knowing James the way he did it was probably the latter. He would break it off with Molly like he’d said and watch out for her for a couple of days. She really was a sweet girl and didn’t deserve the crap he or Moriarty could or would eventually put her through. He genuinely felt bad for her. He would also need to watch his own back until he knew what he was going to do about Moriarty. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about his boss anymore, it was just that James had proved he didn’t really care, or at the very least cared very little. Here he was telling his boss that he wanted to break it off with Molly because he didn’t want to be forced into a situation that he would regret, namely sex, but what did James say? That he did not have permission to jeopardize his little game. And even though he split with his boss he did still love him and he didn’t want to sleep with Molly. Or anyone else. The bastard had ruined sex for him. Their sex was so hot and fulfilling he had no desire to sleep with anyone other than Jim. And actual sleeping was another thing entirely. He didn’t sleep in the same bed let alone the same room as anyone unless a mission dictated it, it was a trust issue. He trusted Moriarty and James trusted him, even if it was only that they trusted that the other would be true to who they were. Which is why Moran knew he shouldn’t be so shocked or hurt by Moriarty's actions, they were perfectly normal for the psychopath.  
Perhaps he should go see the cause of his vexation. But poor Sherlock was going through his own relationship challenges.  
Having made it back to his flat, he pulled out his phone, he placed a call while he packed a bag. He couldn’t stay here right now, Moriarty might be tempted to try something.  
He began throwing things in a bag while he listened to the phone ringing in his ear. No answer. “Hi, Molly. I need to talk to you. Please return my call, if you have time I would like to meet somewhere.”  
Grabbing his hastily prepared bag Sebastian Moran went in search of a temporary base of operations.


	14. Chapter 14

Moran chose to stay at a hotel outside of town. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling and feeling all kinds of bad. Molly hadn’t taken the news of their break up well. But he had been honest with her; he’d told her he was in love with his boss and she deserved better than that. Moran had also told her to watch her back and to not trust Mary. In hindsight he probably shouldn’t have told her the bit about Mary, Molly was a woman after all and would probably run right over to Mary first seeking womanly solace and then question why he would tell her not to trust her.  
It had only been 5 days since Moran had left Moriarty's house, and 4 days since he had broken it off with Molly, he should probably drive around to make sure that Molly wasn't having any problems.

Moran drove by Barts and Molly's flat and saw that she was okay and that she didn't seem to be in any kind of trouble and then he drove by his own flat; what he saw made his blood boil.

 

Moran stomped into Moriarty’s office. “You blew up my flat!?”  
Moriarty hung up the phone and levelled his gaze at Moran. “You weren’t inside. I don’t see-”  
“You. Blew. Up. My. Flat! Do you even know how many families lived in that building?”  
“Do calm down Sebastian, I called in a gas leak and made sure it was empty first, I know how you feel about innocent life and all of that. ”  
“You’re unbelievable.” Sebastian turned to leave out when Moriarty shot to his feet, “Wait! Don’t leave.”  
Moran paused for a moment, briefly thinking of giving in, he missed his crazy ass boss; but in the end, he stormed out of the house.

Moriarty fell back in his seat, utterly devastated. When he’d gone by the flat to find it unoccupied, he’d panicked and then became angry. He would never be able to find Sebastian, not unless he wanted to be found. Moriarty had guessed that blowing up Moran's flat would get his attention, but really, he just wished Seb had stayed long enough for him to apologise. But really apologise, none of the half-assed apologies he usually gave Sebastian. Logically Moriarty knew if he cared about Moran the way that he thought he did he should go after him. But he wanted Moran to come to him on his own.

 

Sebastian sat in the car out front of James’ home. He missed James so much he couldn’t bring himself to leave again. But at the same time, he was so angry with James for taking him for granted. Sure he had a high tolerance for his bosses shit, but that didn’t mean he should be expected to always accept it. For once he just wanted James to admit he cared for him and wanted him home beside him. There were times where Moran thought James was close to saying it or did things that hinted that he wanted him around but he never actually said it. Or better yet, Moriarty had a bad habit of his words contradicting his actions. Case in point, the Molly issue. James threw a fit about his dates with Molly, but when he told him he wanted to break it off because he didn't want to sleep with her, James got angry and ordered him not to. Maybe he should have just fucked her and gotten it over with.

  
Moran lost track of how long he sat in the car, but it was now dark out, and a slow drizzle had started. This was great, the weather now matched his mood. Looking up through the windshield Moran could just make out a figure. He watched waiting for the person to make a move. After several minutes he sighed and got out the car, he guessed he was lucky that Moriarty had even come this far out.

Moriarty watched as Sebastian got out of the car. He'd come out intending to go look for him but was surprised to see Seb hadn’t gone anywhere, or he had and came back which one didn’t matter he was here right now and slowly approaching him.  
“Boss?”  
Moriarty reached out a hand and let his fingertips trail over Sebastian's shoulders, down his arm and over his hand. “I’m sorry Sebastian.”  
Moran cocked his head to the side, the rain had started falling harder, he knew Moriarty had spoken, it even sounded like he had apologised, but he couldn’t be sure. “What was that?”  
“I said, I’m sorry!” James yelled it this time, so there was no mistaking his words or intentions.  
Moran gave a quiet chuckle and then hauled back his fist and decked Moriarty in the jaw.  
Moriarty was stunned caught entirely off guard. He stumbled backwards trying to find his footing. Holding his face, he tried to stare up at Moran in disbelief. “You pun-” Sebastian hit him again. “Tiogár, please. I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry.” Moriarty fell to his knees and held his arms up to Sebastian begging him silently to accept his apology.

Sebastian wanted to hit James again and again until he felt the pain he did everytime he dismissed him. Instead, he dropped to his knees and pulled his boss into his arms. “You really are a wretched boyfriend. I hate you, James. I hate you so much right now.”  
Moriarty heard the catch in Sebastian’s voice, he couldn’t stand the pain he heard there. “I love you, Sebastian. Please don’t leave me.”  
Moran closed his eyes, finally the words he had been waiting a lifetime to hear. He stood up pulling James up with him. “You’ll catch a cold.”  
Moriarty smiled to himself at Moran's weak excuse to drag him in the house. He didn’t know if he was out of the woods yet but Moran being here was a start.

Moran watched as Moriarty changed into some dry clothes. He noticed he had picked his comfort clothes. Sweatpants and a worn tee. Absently Moran recognised it as one of his. He’d taken all his clothes with him, so James must have secreted this one away before hand. He grabbed a towel and headed out of the room. He would throw his wet clothes in the dryer. He had until the clothes were done drying to figure out what he was going to do. He would either try to move past the hurt and move back in with James, or he would put on his clothes and walk away. Never looking back.

He’d just wrapped the towel around his slender hips when James came slinking into the utility room. Sebastian didn't say anything to him. He just stared at him.  
Moriarty looked down at the floor, he’d never been cowed, but he didn't want to lose Moran. The sound of Moran’s shoes tumbling around in the dryer was the only sound in the room. Jim could feel Moran’s eyes on him, he could even feel the animosity in that stare. He had no doubt if it weren’t for the love Sebastian felt for him he would have been dead when he’d stormed into the house earlier that day. Moriarty was no fool, he knew he was in love with Sebastian Moran, and if that man left him, he would be the worse version of himself he could possibly be. Unfortunately, he didn’t know where exactly to start. He’d never been in this situation, never loved, never needed another person. Hell, he’d never not had the upper hand in every situation.  
“Sebastian, I know-” Moran held up his hand, still staring daggers at Moriarty.  
“No. Not right now.”  
“It has to be now.”  
“Why? Because the mighty James Moriarty said so?” Moran screamed. “You can not always call the shots. Not about my life and my feelings.”  
“Seb -”  
“No, fuck you, James! You continuously dismiss me and ignore me. You undermine my intelligence and my feelings. No more Boss. I’m done.”  
Moran made to move around Moriarty and out of the room when Jim stepped in his path and slammed the door shut, leaning against the door.  
James’ heart thumped loudly in his ears. Sebastian hit like a son of a bitch and his fist was currently raised.  
Moran held his hand in check, just barely. He wanted to smash Moriarty’s face in. But the beginnings of a bruise was already forming on his boss’s face. He felt awful for raising his hand in anger in the first place. But the angry part of him urged him on. The part that loved Moriarty begged him to forgive the smaller man and to take him in his arms. He lowered his fist and walked to the far side of the room, his back was to Moriarty. After a few moments of silence, he punched the wall.  
Moriarty flinched at the sound of Sebastian’s fist hitting the concrete of the wall was hard to take but not nearly as bad as hearing the unmistakable sound of a bone breaking.  
Moran raised his hand to strike the wall again, putting aside the pain, before he could make contact Moriarty was there with both hands wrapped around his wrist.  
“Seb, stop. Hit me if you must. But do not continue to hurt yourself. Please.”  
Sebastian let James lower his hand, it fucking hurt. He was confident he'd broke something.

Aaaaa@Aaron nJames let out a sigh of relief. He still didn't know what to do so he laid his face against Moran’s bare back and wrapped his arms around his waist. After a few moments, Sebastian’s uninjured hand came up, cupping his. “I really am sorry for the pitiful way I’ve treated you, Sebby. You mean far more to me than I like or care to acknowledge, but it’s true rather I want it to be or not.”  
“I broke it off with Molly.”  
“I know.” When Moriarty felt Moran tense up, he quickly added, “I went to see if you were at her place. And she told me I had nothing to worry about because you had broken it off with her. She really didn’t take it well, did she?”  
“Did you hurt her?”  
“No Seb. I pity her. I gave her a hug and told her you left me too.”  
Moran turned and faced Moriarty.  
“I swear it, Sebastian, I didn’t hurt her. She is completely ordinary and boring, yet you care about her.”  
“She's innocent.”  
“Yes. And I know your stance on that.”

Moriarty laid his face against Moran’s bare chest, once again wrapping his arms around him. He didn’t speak. He felt the best thing to do right now was not to and let Moran have his silence.

They stood peacefully not speaking for 20 mins. When the dryer sounded alerting them to the end of the cycle the silence in the room was deafening. Moran gently pushed Moriarty away from him and retrieved his clothes from the dryer.  
“Tiogár?”  
When he reached the door, he called over his shoulder, “You coming, James?”

James Moriarty started forward slowly. He didn’t know what to expect. Were they about to have the talk? The, I love you, but I just can’t do it anymore, talk? When he reached the door he looked up from the floor, Sebastian was holding out his hand. Moriarty wanted to greedily snatch up Sebastian’s hand, hold it to him and never let the man go again. Instead, he slid his hand into Seb’s and allowed the taller man to lead him up to their bedroom.

 

“What the fuck,” Sebastian said quietly. Moriarty was sitting in his favourite chair, legs crossed at the knee, and instead of his usual look of abject boredom, he looked worried. Sebastian noticed there were dark circles around his eyes, they were red-rimmed and glassy. “What are we doing boss?”  
“I- I don’t know Sebastian, but I-” Moriarty paused. He wasn’t sure if he could say those words yet. He’d told Sebastian he loved him. He’d told him that he cared. Both were true. But they weren’t enough. He could see Moran was just one wrong move away from walking away forever. He couldn’t have that. He wouldn’t survive that. “Sebastian,”  
Moran turned away from Moriarty and started pacing.  
“Sebastian, I don’t know how to say this. I’ve never had to deal with this feeling before or tell anyone this.”  
“Yes, I’m well aware how foreign love is to you, how beneath you it is.”  
“No, I’m not talking about love, you mor- I do love you. And it was hard coming to terms with that but- but I’ve told you I love you before plenty of times.”  
“Three times.”  
“I’m sorry. I should have told you every hour of every day.” Moriarty took a deep breath, “I need you, Sebastian. I will destroy the world without you by my side. I will destroy everyone who I cross paths with. But most importantly, if you leave me, it will destroy me.”  
Moran understood why Moriarty telling him I love you was less of a big deal than telling him he needed him. Moriarty telling him that he needed him was essentially Moriarty putting Moran in control, and Moriarty hated not being the one in control. He walked to Moriarty, kneeling in front of him he took his hands in his own. “I- James I don’t know what to say at this point. I love you. I want you, but I don’t know if I need you. Being without you hurts but being with you sometimes hurts too, so what is the difference?”  
“I’ll try Sebastian. I’ll really try to…” Moriarty’s voice trailed off.  
“Try what James? This is as new to me as it is to you. But loving you seems to be more natural and just flows. For you, you struggle and fight it every step of the way. Perhaps- perhaps you should just stop fighting it.”  
“That’s what I’m say-”  
“No, let me finish. Maybe you should just stop fighting it and let me go. Let go what small shred of humanity you have and just be the monster you strive and work so hard to be.” Moran let Moriarty’s hands go.  
“But Sebby, Don’t you understand? None of it is worth it without you. Before I did it all because I was bored. Now, I get to enjoy what I good at with someone who is equally as good at being bad. The world needs villains like us Sebastian, without us people like Sherlock would just be ordinary and unnecessary.”  
Sebastian stood up, once again turning his back on Moriarty. He rubbed at his forehead hoping it would stall the headache forming.  
“What do I have to do to prove to you that I’m serious Sebastian?”  
Sebastian turned to look at Moriarty, he’d removed his shirt and was sliding the sweats down his deliciously slender legs. “James?”  
“I’ll let you top me Seb, I let you truly top me and have your wicked little way with me.”  
“Sex isn’t the answer! It’s not that easy.”  
Moriarty stepped out of his sweats, he felt awkward standing there naked. Sebastian staring him in the eyes, pleading for what, Moriarty was ashamed to admit he didn't know. Dropping to his knees for the second time this night Moriarty pleaded with Moran. “Tiogár, please. I beg you, stay with me. Rule with me. If you do this, you will never want for anything. Money. Sex. Violence. Women even. I’ll give you anything you want.”  
“Stop with the Sherlock project.”  
Moriarty stared up at Sebastian. In their time together this was the only thing he’d asked. He should leave Sherlock alone, it wasn’t like he couldn’t find some other person to make famous with his ill deeds. Perhaps he would leave clues so that Lestrade could solve his crimes and shoot up from obscurity. No! If he let Sherlock just go, it would be like letting Sherlock win, he told Moran this.  
“Fine two weeks. I want this shit wrapped up in two weeks; if it’s not I’m out of here James, and you will never see me again.”

 


End file.
